Colegio Avatar
by Hurrican Blade
Summary: Colegio Avatar, Citas, fiestas, amigos y parejas todos problemas en el Colegio Avatar...
1. Comienzo de Clases

Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.

Fic hecho por mera diversion

* * *

Colegio Avatar

* * *

o00o

**Zuko**

-¡Eh, Zuko levántate!

-No molestes.

-¡Despierta!..., bien si así lo prefieres.

Escuche que la puerta se abría de golpe y mi padre saltaba directo hacia mi, parecía estar molesto, como de costumbre.

-¡Demonios!, ¡que estas…! – _Si ese es mi papa, su nombre es Ozai y es un gran empresario, pero parece que no puede controlarse si se trata de pelear con alguien especialmente conmigo, es como una rutina que sucede todos los _días, Me tomo del cuello y rápidamente me embistió al suelo.

-Te dije que te levantaras, no creas que estarás de flojo todo el día.

-¡No es necesario esto! – Me tenía sujeto contra el suelo con una de sus manos sobre mi espalda y la otra sujetando las mías, pero no me iba a dejar vencer fácilmente, con suficiente fuerza logre girar sobre mi mismo y colocarme frente a su rostro para darle un buen puñetazo en la cara y así liberarme y una ves mas estábamos peleándonos sin motivo aparente.

-Podrían dejar de comportarse como niños y actuar de forma mas madura – Esa voz siempre me resulto molesta, fije la mirada al marco de la puerta y ahí mismo se encontraba mi hermana, _Si, mi hermana menor, era un dolor de cabeza cuando se lo proponía, su nombre es Azula, pero se cree superior a mi y llega a ser irritante._

-Deberían comportarse mejor no creen – Fue lo único que dijo y se marcho del lugar yo aun trataba de controlar a mi papa – Por cierto mama dice que bajen a desayunar – La vi una vez asomarse por mi puerta solo para decir eso.

-¡Papa, no molestes! – Le di una patada en la quijada para dejarlo por fin tirado en el suelo.

-Ya era hora que terminaran – Baje las escaleras y ahí se encontraba Azula comiendo el desayuno y yo si que tenia hambre.

-Buenos días Zuko.

-Buenos días – Si esa era la voz de mi madre, _Se llama Ursa, y es la única persona en esta casa que es tranquila y amigable y ala cual estimo mucho parece no molestarle las peleas que tengo contra mi papa, al contrario la divierten y cree que por eso somos una familia._

o00o

-¡Nos vemos! – Estaba saliendo de mi casa y me dirija directo hacia mi escuela tomando el camino por el que siempre iba, bueno y yo:_ Soy Zuko tengo 16 años de edad y como sabrán ya conocieron a mis padres y a mi hermana curso el 3er semestre de Preparatoria en el colegio Avatar y aunque no siempre voy bien, me mantengo con mis notas._

¡Cuidado, Zuko! – Escuche que alguien me gritaba desde atrás, solo voltee la mirada y pude ver a Aang dirigirse directo contra mi, parecía que no podía detenerse, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que andaba en patineta.

-¡Espera Aang detente!

-¡No puedo! – Choco directo contra mi, haciendo rodáramos directo a un árbol con el que chocamos lo cual no fue agradable.

-¡Qué demonios te pasa, te he dicho que aprendas a controlar esa cosa o mejor no patines!

-Lo siento Zuko, jejejeje.

_Sip, el es Aang podría decirse que es mi mejor amigo, al igual que yo va en el mismo colegio solo que va en 1er semestre, tiene 15 años y para su corta edad es muy bueno en casi todo lo que intenta, excepto si es sobre una patineta._

-Lo mismo de siempre, no, causando problemas no es así "Zuzu"

-¿Zuzu?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Quién?... Azula, verdad.

-La misma, lo escuche por error, pero me pareció divertido.

Me levante del suelo y me sacudí el polvo que tenia en la ropa – Ya veo, pero detesto ese sobrenombre.

-Lo se, eso es lo divertido.

Me le quede mirando fijamente y pude ver su rostro con una sonrisa malévola como si se tratara de un niño que acabara de hacer una travesura.

-Vamos, Toph, solo pocos conocen ese apodo, no quiero que se expanda en la escuela.

-De acuerdo señor amargado, además tenemos que llegar al colegio por que se esta haciendo tarde.

_Bien, bien, ella es Toph y al igual que Aang tiene 15 años y es mi mejor amiga, siempre es así de atrevida y es una chica fuerte pero amigable si llegas a conocerla, el como nos conocimos es algo que pocas veces recuerdo pero que tal vez conozcan mas adelante._

-Zuzu, que genial, tendré que recordarlo – En esos momentos recordé que Aang estaba ahí mismo, y escucho todo.

-Espera Aang, no vas a decir nada, verdad.

-Claro, claro, claro – Aang me dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y continuo caminado, por lo menos yo sabia que no diría nada o eso esperaba, pero bueno es todo lo que podía hacer y además se me hacia tarde para llegar alas clases.

o00o

**Katara**

Rin, rin, rin – El despertador no dejaba de sonar, y era molesto pero sabia que tenia que levantarme, por lo menos este era un día especial ya que comenzaba mi primer día en un nuevo colegio, nuevos compañeros y todo lo demás, la idea no era del todo agradable, éramos nuevos en la ciudad, había llegado una semana antes de comenzar el semestre y no tenia idea de cómo comportarme ni de cómo interactuar con los demás.

-¿Katara estas despierta?

-Si, ahora bajo.

-Bien, no olvides que hoy es el primer día.

Para colmo el comentario de Sokka me recordó el día que era y lo poco segura que me sentía, así se me olvido decirles: _El es Sokka, mi hermano mayor, Tiene 16 años y es un poco sobre protector pero también muy divertido, pero más del tipo en que hace que algo que podría estar mal se ponga peor._

-Tome un baño y me aliste lo mejor y más rápido que pude, baje las escaleras y pude ver a mi hermano y mi papa sentados en la sala.

Estaba entrando en la sala y mi papa noto mi presencia dejo de leer su periódico como lo hacia cada mañana para saludarme.

-Hola Katara, buenos días.

-Buenos días papa – El es mi papa: _Se llama Hakoda y es un hombre de negocios aunque no lo parezca es mas bien un niño según mi abuela, tiene una empresa que fabrica yates y otras cosas, es muy tierno conmigo y mi hermano y por eso lo quiero mucho. – _Lo salude como de costumbre con un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh, hermanita se me olvido decirte que…

-El desayuno esta listo.

Pude oír a mi abuela decir que la comida estaba lista, para cuando volví a Sokka este ya no estaba, parece que piensa con el estomago y no con la cabeza.

Entre en la cocina y pude ver a mi mama y mi abuela sirviendo el desayuno y a Sokka contento de la vida esperando que le sirvieran.

-Katara siéntate, espero que tu apetito no se haya ido por ser hoy tu primer día de escuela.

-No, Gran Gran – _Sip, esa es mi abuela le decimos así de cariño pero no se por que, desde que recuerdo todo el mundo le ha dicho así aunque su verdadero nombre es Kana, pero siempre la llamamos Gran Gran, es muy buena y para su larga edad aun sabe un truco o dos._

-Mama no la presiones – Escuche a mi mama dándole un sermón a mi abuela.

-Es solo una jovencita se que mi nieta puede manejarlo, no es así Katara.

-Claro – _Bueno mi mama es como decirlo, especial y muy bondadosa, siempre la vemos llena de vida y pese a todo nunca la he visto molesta y es para mi un persona que valoro mucho._

-Katara, ta… vas a comer tu cami…da.

-Por supuesto y deja de hablar con la boca llena – Así, olvide decirlo, Sokka es un comelón de primera y pese a lo mucho que yo lo vea comer parece no subir de peso.

o00o

Salí de la casa junto a mi hermano, nos dirigíamos al colegio, estaba cerca solo había que caminar unas cuantas cuadras para llegar.

Pasados unos minutos llegamos ala entrada del colegio y pude ver que era un tanto grande y que habían bastantes alumnos en ese momento seguí caminado y comencé a buscar mi salón el: 3A, parece extraño pero Sokka y Yo vamos en el mismo grado aunque sea menor que el por un Año, hasta ahora no conozco a nadie, pero espero conocer a personas que sean importantes para mi.

De momento pude ver a lo lejos acostado en el pasto aun muchacho alto y de piel pálida, pero lo mas extraño es que tenia una gran marca en su rostro del lado izquierdo pero parecía normal y se veía tranquilo, de pronto volteo el rostro y fijo su mirada sobre mi…

o00o

**Zuko**

Me sentía un poco aburrido y las clases comenzarían dentro de 15 minutos, así que decidí acostarme y relajarme un poco, para mi sorpresa habían muchos nuevos estudiantes este año, voltee la mirada pude ver a una chica de piel morena y ojos azules parada justo en frente de mi que tenia su mirada clavada en mi…

* * *

_Espero sea de su agrado, es mi segundo fic y ahora veran un buen Zutara_

_Criticas o cometarios es sus reviews_


	2. Peleas y Problemas

Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pretenece sino a sus dichos creadores y ect...

Fic hecho por diversión.

* * *

o00o

Zuko

_Al igual que ella, fije mi mirada, nunca antes la había visto y parece que ella tampoco a mi, pero creo que siempre recordare esos ojos azules._

-¡Zuko!

-¿Eh?- _Entonces recobre el sentido parece que alguien me llamaba._

-Zuko..., ¿Qué miras?

_Al ver que se trataba de Aang volví a buscarla con la mirada mas no la pude encontrar, pero estaba__ seguro de que la volvería ver, después de todo estaba en esta escuela, parecía ser nueva en la ciudad._

-Nada…nada.

-¿Uh?, a veces me pregunto que tienes en la cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo, por ejemplo, ¿Por qué siempre traes ese gorro en la cabeza?

-¿Este? – _Aang señalo su gorro que traía puesto, que al parecer nunca se quitaba_.

-Fue un regalo de mi padre.

-Ya veo.

-Y dime, ¿que te traes con la amiga de Azula?

-¿Quién?, ¿Mai?

-Ah, bien que la recuerdas.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu y yo sabemos que ella esta enamorada de ti.

-¿Y luego?

-¿Cómo, no vas a llegarle?

-El hecho de que sepa de que yo le guste no significa que tenga que andar con ella.

-Pero no puedes dejarlo así.

-Si así es entonces, ¿que hay de Meng? – _Listo, le di la vuelta ala conversación._

-Eso…eso es… otra cosa, es muy diferente.

-Si, claro.

-Bien, bien tal vez y tal vez tengas razón.

-Dejémoslo así, será mejor que vallamos a clases.

-Si.

Katara

_Seguía pensando en aquel muchacho, no conocía su nombre ni nada pero esa mirada me dejo perpleja, mas aun parecía no poder dejar de imaginarla, sus ojos color ámbar__, pero lo mas increíble o extraño era esa marca en su lado izquierdo del rostro, parecía transmitir dolor pero ala vez necesidad y amor._

-Señorita, ¡Señorita Katara!

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, si diga.

-Señorita Katara, le sugiero que preste atención en clases ¿o prefiere seguir divagando en su mente?

-No, no, disculpe no volverá a suceder.

-Así, lo espero.

_Que bochornoso, el hecho de que me llamaran la atención de esa manera me dejo en shock, nunca antes me había pasado, todos se me quedaron mirado, me quería morir de la vergüenza._

-No te preocupes, el profesor Pakku siempre es así de estricto, pero es un buen maestro pese a su carácter.

-Gracias – _No sabía quien era pero me alegraba que me consolara y al parecer era la primera persona con quien entablaba una plática._

-Eres nueva en la escuela ¿no?

-Si, bueno mi familia y yo nos mudamos hace poco.

-Oh, bueno soy Suki por si te lo preguntabas.

- Y yo Katara.

-¡Señoritas!, esta es mi ultima llamada.

-Lo sentimos maestro Pakku.

_Al parecer este seria un gran semestre, o eso espero._

Zuko

-¿A quien le dijiste enana?

-A… nadie, espera… ¡aaaaa!

_Era el descanso y todo parecía ir bien, pero no siempre sucede así._

-¿Por qué habrá tanta gente amontonada?

-¿Quién sabe?, tal vez alguien se este pelando -_ Entonces pude escuchar los gritos de dolor de una persona para ser mas precisos los de un hombre._

-¿Esos son gritos? – _Preguntaba Aang aun confundido pero yo sabia bien quién los ocasionaba._

-Si, veamos, mucha gente alrededor, una persona suplicando que no le rompan el brazo y que se trate de un hombre solo significa una cosa.

-Toph – _Tanto Aang como yo nos dimos cuneta rápidamente, solo conocíamos a alguien capaz de hacer eso, Toph era una chica ruda y podía romperle la cara a cualquiera y era bien conocida en la secundaria por su rudeza y fuerza además de ser una gran deportista._

-Eeeeh, déjeme entrar, quítense.

_Aang trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud y yo aun podía oír los gritos y quejas de Toph y los de a quien le estaba rompiendo el brazo con una llave._

-Toph, espera, no es necesario que le rompas el brazo.

-Se lo merece.

_Conseguí abrirme paso entre la gente pude ver a Aang tratando de calmar a Toph._

-Toph, es el primer día y ya estas peleando – _Trate de calmar a Toph por que parecia molesta._

-No me importa, por que me insulto.

-¿Bien y que te dijo, no creo que sea para tanto?

-Me llamo pequeña niña enana – _Ouch, eso es lo peor que le puedes decir a Toph, no le importa que la traten distinta por como es, pero si se trata sobre que es pequeña o la insultan con algo parecido lo mejor es huir._

-Toph no es para tanto.

-No compliques las cosas Aang.

_Después de tratar de controlarla dejo la pelea y pareció tranquilizarse pero lo problemas aun no acababan__, los profesores se habían dado cuenta del escándalo y fueron a detenernos, para pero Toph era la involucrada y para ser sincero esto no se vería muy bien frente a sus padres, pues ellos siempre la trataban como si fuese una niña._

-Toph, quítate – _Tome a Toph del brazo y la aleje._

-¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Quién fue?

-Fui…

-Yo fui.

-¿Zuko?, por que no me extraña, siempre causando problemas.

-Levántate Chan, vamos, ambos tienen muchas cosas que explicar – _Aquí vamos de nuevo mas problemas._

Toph

_Aang no dejaba de sermonearme por lo que hice, según el no podía pasar un solo día sin que yo me metiera en problemas o peleara con alguien._

-Será mejor que vallamos a ver a Zuko, seguro lo metiste en un problemon.

-El estará bien no es necesario, siempre se sale con la suya - _ O eso quería pensar, pero siempre he sabido que Zuko se mete en problemas por lo general es por hacer lo correcto, pero la gente lo ve forma distinta._

-Cálmate Aang, esta bien, vamos pero te aseguro que no será gran cosa.

-Esperemos.

_Fuimos directo__ ala dirección para ver a Zuko pero en el camino tropéese con alguien, un chica alta, de piel morena y ojos azules, ambas caímos al suelo y solo me pidió disculpas y me ayudo a levantarme, al parecer tenia prisa, Aang y yo continuamos nuestro camino._

Katara

_El día parecía ir bien ya había hecho a una amiga su nombre era Suki, era un chica agradable y de buen parecer, por fin habían acabado las primeras clases y comenzaba el descanso, pero no seria tan tranquilo como esperaba, al parecer mi hermano se había metido en un problema, mas bien una pelea con un tipo llamado Jet._

-Estas segura de que se trata de mi hermano.

-Si, es nuevo en la escuela y es idéntico a ti.

-No, necesariamente.

-Según escuche un tipo llamado Jet lo insulto y el se molesto, tan solo le devolvió el insulto frente a todos.

-¿Que le dijo?

-No lo se.

-Lo mas seguro es que sea el, después de todo no soporta a la gente arrogante.

_Continuábamos corriendo por la escuela buscando a mi hermano, pero sin darme cuenta por tener la vista en otro lugar choque contre alguien, lo que hizo que me cayera al suelo, se trataba de una chica, de baja estatura, piel blanca y ojos verdes, solo me disculpe con__ ella y la ayude a levantarse, rápidamente continué buscando a Sokka junto a Suki._

-¿Dónde estará?

-Mira, hay mucha gente alrededor de ahí.

-Ese debe ser Sokka – _Perfecto, primer día y ya había comenzado una pelea, mi papa no estará nada contento con esto._

-Muy atrevido como para retarme.

-Eso crees, lastima, mas bien me decepcionas.

-No sabes quien soy ¿verdad?

-No, y no me importa, yo le rompo la cara a golpes a quien me insulte tan bajo a mí o mi familia.

-Típico de los novatos, no piensan antes de actuar, por lo menos deberías saber que me llamo Jet, para que recordaras mi nombre.

-Jet, un gusto conocerte, soy Sokka quien te quitara lo engreído a golpes.

-Inténtalo novato.

_Llegue junto a Suki al lugar donde se encontraba la gente, y si era Sokka, estaba entablando una pelea una ves mas, aunque a mi parecer ambos eran unos idiotas, y ambos se propinaban sus buenos golpes._

-¡¿Sokka se puede saber que estas haciendo?!

-¡Katara! – _Sokka se detuvo en cuanto me vio._

-¿Quién es ella?

-Mi hermana.

-Que carácter, es un placer no tener una hermana así.

-Lo se, Espera que no estábamos pelando.

-Si, pero ella me asusta, bueno su carácter por que su físico es otra cosa.

-Sabes, es mi hermana de quien estas hablando.

-¿Jet?, de nuevo ocasionando problemas a los demás.

-Este…, bueno vera…

_Entonces llego un profesor a calmar el asunto, pero por desgracia eso significaba mas problemas para Sokka._

-Ambos tienen cosas que explicar.

_El profesor se llevo a Sokka y al tal Jet consigo, yo tuve que seguirlo para ver como avanzaba el problema y esperaba que no empeorara_

-Lo siento Suki, pero te estoy causando muchos problemas.

-No te preocupes, además nunca antes me había entretenido tanto en un descanso.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, después de todo somos amigas ¿no?

-Si

Sokka

_Perfecto, que manera de comenzar las clase, peleando con un entupido y para acabarla metiendo en problemas, me llevaron junto al otro ala dirección, la entrar pude ver a otro tipo mas sentado en una silla junto ala oficina del directo, parecía no ser el único ocasionando problemas._

-Siéntense, esto tomara tiempo – _Debo admitir que estaba molesto con esto y todo era por el tipo que estaba a mi lado. _

-No pudiste controlarte, ¿verdad?

-Cállate, si no fuera por ti, no estaríamos aquí, tu comenzaste insultándome.

-Solo dije la verdad, no era para que te molestaras.

-Si decirle a alguien que es un idiota y hacerle parecer el ridículo es decir la verdad no se que serás tu – _Aunque Jet me insultara siempre podía regresársela, pude ver que se molesto y eso era suficiente._

-Jajá jajá – _El chico que estaba enfrente de nosotros se río al parecer le encontró gracia a los que dije._

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

-Nada, es solo que te dijo la verdad.

-Deja de fanfarronear Zuko.

-¿Qué harás?, ¿golpearme?

-¿Qué tal que si?

-Recuerdas la última vez que me retaste, perdiste.

-Eso fue hace un año, ahora será diferente.

-No importa, además parece que ya comenzaste con las peleas del semestre.

-¿El?, ni siquiera es un ponente – _Eso en verdad me molesto pero si le hacia algo solo empeoraría la situación._

-¡Zuko! – _Vi entra a dos personas al lugar eran una chica de baja estatura y un chico que tenia un gorro en la cabeza al parecer buscaban al tipo que estaba en frente mió._

**-¿**Toph? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No era mi idea venir pero, Aang me convenció.

-No me vallas a matar Zuko, solo esperaba que no te metieras en un problema por lo de la pelea.

-No pasa nada, ahora Chan esta hablando con el director, yo solo espero que llame a mi también.

-Vez te lo dije no había nada por lo que preocuparse Aang.

-Si, supongo que tenías razón.

-¡Sokka! _– No puede ser esa voz era Katara, solo esperaba que no matara, parecía molesta._

-Ahora me explicas como te metiste en este problema.

-Bueno veraz… - _Entonces me percate que ella se quedo mirando a Zuko o ese era su nombre, no lo se, la cosa era que ambos se quedaron mirando sin decir mas, ahora en verdad estaba confundido._

* * *

Espero les este gustando esta historia, pese a todo, siempre creere en esta pareja.

Dejen sus comentarios y criticas, se aceptan sugerencias.

Esperan mi proximo capitulo.

* * *


	3. Encuentro

Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece solo a Nick y respectivos creadores y dueños.

* * *

_Nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten _

* * *

o00o

Katara

_Recordaba esos ojos, dorados y brillantes que me habían mirado horas antes, que me habían cautivado, pero no nos encontramos en la mejor situación y rápidamente recordé el por que estaba yo aquí._

-¿Katara?

-¿eh? – _Volví la mirada a mi hermano aun confundida._

-Oye reacciona, no pareces ser la hermana gritona que conozco.

-Cállate Sokka, será mejor una buena explicación para lo que paso en el patio.

-Bueno… veras…, como te lo explico.

_Si había algo en lo que en verdad mi hermano era bueno es para sacarme de mis casillas._

-Sokka, explícate, quieres.

-Yo te lo puedo explicar – _Ni cuenta me di, de que el tipo llamado Jet se me había acercado, tal ves demasiado._

-Jet quisieras una vez en tu vida, dejar de correr detrás de toda chica que miras – _El comentario me dio risa pero las contuve debido ala situación y lugar en donde nos encontrábamos._

_Parece que el comentario molesto a Jet por que inmediatamente se acerco a Zuko o parece que ese era su nombre, y le enfrento con la mirada mas bien ambos mostraron una cara molesta._

- Bah, que se puede esperar del chico mas frió y oscuro que conozco, solo mírate, te crees el mejor pero no eres mas que una basura.

- Por lo menos no soy un entupido engreído y cretino que cree que todas las chicas miran.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha – Note _la risa burlona de mi hermano que no paraba de reírse._

-¿De que te ríes?

-De nada, es solo que me pareció divertido parece que no soy el único que piensa sobre lo entupido y engreído que eres.

-¿Te parece divertido?

-La verdad… SI, y bastante.

-¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos?

-Me parece bien.

_Perfecto mas problemas, no habían ni salido del anterior y ya habían comenzado otro francamente abecés no entiendo a Sokka, en ese momento apareció el director, otra persona había salido de su oficina y estaba viendo claramente como Sokka y Jet se mirara van con ganas de matarse el uno al otro. _

-Yo solo esperaba recibir a ala otra persona de la pelea, no sabia que alguien mas había tenido otra.

Zuko

_Ahí estaba el director del colegio, un poco loco pero agradable, ya que lo conocía de hacia cierto tiempo por parte de mi tío Iroh, del cual les contare en otra ocasión__, se llama Bumi y es muy amigo de mi Tío._

- Zuko, te importaría pasar a mi oficina.

-Claro – _Me levante de mi asiento y solo di un vistazo rápido hacia atrás para indicarle a Toph y Aang que no habría problemas, pero creo que hubiera preferido seguir esperando, al ver a esa chica que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, entre en la oficina y tome asiento al final el director cerro la puerta y se sentó frente a su escritorio._

- Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué paso esta vez Zuko?

- Nada, solo fue una pelea y nada más.

- ¿Así?, según me informaron, esta es tu sexta pelea desde que entraste en el colegio.

-Supongo.

-No te preocupes nadie lo sabrá.

-¿Cómo? – _Continuaba de brazos cruzados sentado en la silla, para cuando Bumi dijo eso me sorprendí pero aparente estar tranquilo._

-Tal y como escucho, se muy bien que la que inicio la pelea fue la señorita Toph Bei Fong.

_Ya no tenia caso seguir mintiendo, ya sabia lo que ocurría y por que había ocurrido._

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Zuko, te conozco, tu no comenzarías una pelea por nada a menos que hubiera una fuerte razón para hacerlo, no hay necesidad de preocuparse todo quedara entre nosotros, pero sugiero que hables con tu amiga y la controles aunque sea un poco, si sigue así tendremos problemas.

-De acuerdo – _Al parecer ya no había razón para preocuparse, todo parecía volver a estar tranquilo, eso fue hasta que tocaron la puerta, esta se abrió y podía ver claramente al profesor Jeong Jeong parado justo en la entrada de la oficina, en una mano tenia agarrado a Jet desde la parte de atrás de su saco y en la otra al otro chico con el que Jet estaba peleando hace unos momentos. _

-Suéltame, no eres nadie para hacer esto.

-Ya cállate Jet, deberías dejar de comportarte de esa forma, o aun no olvidas el semestre pasado.

-No, pero eso fue un pequeño error, nada más.

-Claro, incendiar dos salones del colegio es un pequeño error, ¿no?

-¡Incendiaste la escuela!, ¿en que demonios pensabas?

-No te importa, además tú no estabas aquí en 2do semestre.

-Zuko puedes retirarte

-Si – _Solo me levante mi silla y pude ver que el maestro arrojo al mismo tiempo a Jet y al otro al suelo y se marcho, yo por mi parte salí de la oficina en ese momento._

_Al salir ya no encontré ni a Aang como tampoco encontré a Toph, parece que habían entendido mi indirecta, solo pude ver a esa chica que no podía olvidar aun sentada en una silla estaba sola parece que quien la acompañaba se había marchado__ al acércame a ella distinguí una nota en una de las sillas parecía que era de Toph._

**-****Nos vemos, te vemos después, PD: Soy yo quien arreglo mis problemas no vuelvas a meterte, pero de todos modos gracias.**

_La nota terminaba con una cara que mostraba la lengua y tenia dibujados unos__ enormes audífonos._

-Parece que se preocupan por ti – _Recordé que ella aun estaba ahí, era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra._

-Si, son algo molestos pero creo que es por eso que los conocí.

-Me alegro, me llamo Katara. – _Mostró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, yo no podía dejar de mirarla y ella se había dado cuenta de ello._

-Zuko, ¿Acabas de llegar ala ciudad verdad?

-Si, hace como tres semanas antes de que comenzara el semestre, la verdad no conozco mucho esta ciudad, con frecuencia me pierdo creo que aun no me acostumbro – _Solo se froto la mano en la cabeza y volvió a sonreír._

-Descuida te acostumbraras.

-Si, aunque creo que tardare un poco, no conozco muy bien todo.

-Si quieres podemos salir a ver la ciudad algún día – ¿_Pero que?, la acabo de invitar, demonios, solo espero no lo malinterprete, aunque si acepta la verdad no me molestaría._

Katara

_Acababa de invitarme a salir, que repentino, parece que lo dijo sin esa intención, creo que en estos momentos su cabeza esta por explotar,__ no sabia que responder._

-¡Olvida lo que dije!, ¡Solo quería decir que…!

_Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y no podía detenerlo, tenia que decirle que si, por que estaba segura de que me arrepentiría si me negaba._

-Me gustaría salir – _Las palabras salieron por inercia de mi boca. _

-¿Cómo?

-Si – _o se por que lo hacia, tal vez el me hacia sentir de esta forma, solo estaba segura de que era alguien especial, solo le sonreí nuevamente._

-¡Zuko! – _Una fuerte voz interrumpió, ni siquiera termine de sonreír para cuando de la nada alguien golpeo a Zuko en la cabeza y lo lanzo a la pared, en verdad parecía doloroso._

-ah, ah, ah, eso… en verdad… dolió – _Zuko seguía sobandose la cabeza, debido al fuerte golpe. _

-Bien, parece que logre captar tu atención.

-¡A quien intentas matar!

-¡Silencio, yo se muy bien por que lo hice, y no me cuestiones!

-¡No era necesario que me golpearas!

-¡Entonces deja de coquetear y ve directo al gimnasio! - _¿Coquetear?, nunca lo había pensado de esa forma, pero la palabra me hizo sonrojarme de una forma agradable y dulce._

-¡Aun así no te da derecho!

-¡Tal vez quieras otro golpe para reacomodarte el cerebro!

-… El que lo necesita es otro – _Zuko susurro levemente las palabras, pero alcance a oírlas, como también el profesor lo cual empeoro la situación._

-¡Bien!, pero por eso ahora harás 80 lagartijas.

-¡Solo por decir la verdad!

-¡90!

-¡No entiendo como puedes ser llamado profesor!

-¡100!

-Ya tranquilos, tanto alboroto por una tontería – _El director salio de su oficina e hizo de intermediario entre Zuko y el profesor, la verdad no sabia el nombre del profesor con quien discutía Zuko, solo recordaba que fue el mismo que detuvo la riña de Sokka y Jet y los llevo a la fuerza ala oficina del director._

-Cálmate, Jeong Jeong, no es para tanto.

-De acuerdo, 99 lagartijas.

-¡¿Que?!

-Tu también Zuko, será mejor que vallas a tu salón de clases.

-Ya que… - _Zuko se retiro de golpe y se fue directo al gimnasio o eso pienso, después pude ver a mi hermano y a Jet saliendo de la oficina, parecía que todo había terminado._

-Sokka, ¿Qué tal te fue?, ¿estas castigado?

-¿Por qué lo dices con tanta alegría?

-¿Yo?... tal vez me siento feliz – _La verdad era que si estaba contenta, pero no por lo que le pasaría a Sokka, sino por la cita con Zuko._

-Nada, solo tenemos que…

-Hola

-ah, hola – _Era Jet, volvió a interrumpir, y eso solo hacia que Sokka se molestara y ocasionara mas problemas, parece que esta interesado en mi, es divertido ver como lo intenta._

-Disculpa estaba hablando con mi hermana, sino es mucha molestia podrías hacerme el favor de ¡largarte de aquí!

-Tranquilo chico cola de caballo

¡¿Cómo dijiste?!

-Chico cola de caballo, es tan difícil entenderlo – _A sokka le molestaba que lo llamaran así, la verdad es que si tenia una pequeña cola en la parte de atrás de su cabeza que tenia desde hace dos años y nunca se cortaba, tenia el pelo lacio y caído a los lados y el largo solo sobrepasaba los ojos._

-Supongo que es lo mejor que puede decir un idiota sin remedio.

-Si, lo se… espera ¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Ves lo que digo.

-Te voy a matar.

_Mas y mas problemas ahora volvían a pelear una ves mas, y eso solo significarían mas problemas, de momento el mismos profesor de antes, me parece que se llamaba Jeong Jeong, los separo y choco sus cabezas y los dejo totalmente inconcientes._

-Estos dos no parecen dejar de pelar.

-ji, ji, ji, así son los jóvenes, o acaso olvidas que nos comportábamos de la misma forma.

-Tal vez tengas razón Bumi, pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo.

-Será mejor que se retire señorita Katara, no querrá perder clases.

-Claro, disculpe las molestias de mi hermanos, en ocasiones es muy imprudente.

-Espero que esas "ocasiones" no se repitan.

-Yo también lo espero Prof. Jeong Jeong.

_Me despedí cordialmente y me retire a mi salón, hoy en verdad había sido un día extraño, pero divertido._

Aang

_La vi pasar por el pasillo, la mire desde la ventana, pude ver lo bella que era y que en verdad me había llamado la atención desde aquel momento el la dirección, solo espero ser correspondido, sus bellos cabellos cafés, su piel morena y sus grandes ojos azules._

_-_Ahu, eso dolió Toph.

-Si, pero si no lo hacia terminarías en las nubes – _Toph me golpeo con su dedo en la oreja y en verdad dolía, en especial si se trataba de ella._

-Bien, bien, bien, te lo agradezco.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Pero siempre tienes que recurrir a la fuerza?

-Si – _Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que me di por vencido._

-No tienes remedio.

-¿A todo eso, que era lo que mirabas por la ventana?

-Nada… nada.

-Claro y yo soy ciega, se muy bien que mirabas a esa misma chica que vimos en la dirección esta mañana.

-Tal vez.

-… mejor no pregunto - _Toph se molesto y se cruzo de brazos._

-A todo eso ¿Qué habrá pasado con Zuko?

-No es necesario que te preocupes el siempre se las arregla.

-Si…, supongo que tienes razón.

Zuko

El día había terminado sin mas problemas y todo parecía agarrar ritmo, es mas, era solo el primer día de clases y ya tenia una cita, lo mas interesante es que fui yo quien la propuso y a una chica que apenas conocía, generalmente son las chicas las que me piden que salga con ellas.

-¿Zuko?, ¿Zuko?

-¿Qué?

-Sigues soñando sobrino.

-Lo siento Tío es solo que pensaba en lo que paso este día.

-Ya veo, algo interesante supongo.

-Si, interesante.

_El es mi tío Iroh, es el hermano de mi padre, es muy querido por todos, siempre esta alegre y nunca lo he visto molesto, tiene un restaurante especializado en té llamado el Dragón Jazmín en la plaza principal, aquí es donde trabajo para obtener un extra y ayudarlo._

-Bien, será mejor que termines para que te puedas ir, no por ser mi sobrino tendrás un trato especial.

-Lo se.

_Al terminar de limpiar salí del local y encendí mi moto y comencé mi viaje de regreso a mi casa, usualmente uso mi moto solo para pasear y venir al trabajo, nunca para ir a la escuela, es una moto muy rápida y versátil._

_En el camino solo pensaba en esa chica y su nombre que no podía borrar de mi mente: KATARA._

* * *

Perdonen la demora, pero debido a mi falta de inspiración no lo pude publicar a tiempo pero ahora ya esta aquí este 3er capitulo, espero les guste

No creo poder publicar esta semana debido a que tengo exámenes y me resultara difícil concentrarme pero en la vacaciones próximas habrá mas capítulos.

_Tal ves no me entendiron con lo de la carta o la cara esa, veran imaginese un cara de esas amarillas y redondas que siempre vemos, esta tenia puesta unos adifonos de esos que son grandes y pasan por la cabeza, recordando a Toph, por que en la serie Toph utiliza su diadema mas en esta historia son Audifonos gigantes que se asemjan a esa diadema_

_Por cierto la moto que utiliza Zuko es de las japonesas, no recuerdos sus nombres pero me referia a ese modelo, ademas de que la moto de Zuko esta pintada con llamas de fuego obvio ¿no?_


	4. Mas problemas

Continuan las aventuras en este Colegio.

* * *

_Avatar La Leyenda de Aang, Fic hecho por diversion y entretenimeinto._

* * *

o00o

Katara

_Me encontraba sola en mi habitación, estaba acostada en mi cama, acababa de terminar de bañarme y me disponía dormir, pero el rostro y nombre de ese chico invadía mi mente, en ese momento Sokka toco la puerta._

-Katara, estas despierta.

-Pasa.

-Oye, te tengo una pregunta.

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo se llama tu amiga con la que estabas en la dirección?

-¿Quién?, ¿Suki?, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

-Sokka, no me puedes engañar, además me intriga después de lo de Yue, no creí que encontraras consuelo tan rápido.

-No hables así de Yue, aun la extraño es solo que… - _Parece que el tema aun es un tanto sensible para mi hermano, será mejor dejarlo así._

-No te preocupes, si quieres mañana te la presento – _Sokka salio de mi cuarto y solo pasaron unos minutos pero nunca me di cuneta que el sueño me venció._

Toph

_Este nuevo semestre será interesante, parece que Zuko ya encontró a la chica que lo deja dando vueltas, es divertido, por que nunca antes había actuado tan tontamente frente a una chica dejando de fuera a mi y a su hermana, pero para colmo Aang también se había enamorado de ella y eso solo significaría problemas, en ese momento mi teléfono sonó._

_-_Hola

-Hola, Toph, necesito un favor.

-¿Que clase de favor?

-Mas que nada un consejo, necesito una ayuda con una, una…

-Ya dime de una vez.

-Con una cita.

-Es broma verdad, por que si es así en verdad te superaste.

-No es broma, estoy hablando enserio.

-Me estas diciendo que el gran Zuko, necesita ayuda para una cita, eso si es nuevo, espera quiero disfrutar el momento.

-Me vas ayudar, ¿si o no?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo hare, te espero en mi casa después de las practicas.

-Bien – _Zuko colgó después de eso, en verdad me sorprendí de semejante petición, pero valdrá la pena, después de todo, cuando un chico te pide que le ayudes con una cita, esto será algo que tendré que recordar._

Zuko

_El día comenzó como cualquier otro y la noche anterior le había pedido ayuda a Toph con respecto a mi cita con Katara, tal vez no era la mejor opción, pero no se ocurría otra persona, por que no conozco muchas chicas__, Azula, ni pensarlo, solo se reiría de mi, mi mama, me avergonzaría y no es algo que quisiera hablar con ella, y Toph, bueno no es precisamente el modelo a seguir de un chica, pero es mejor que nada y además es mi amiga._

-Rápido Zuko, si no quieres llegar tarde en el segundo día.

-Deja de molestar.

-Lo siento es que es tan divertido – _Azula río, y se fue de donde estaba parada, junto al marco de la puerta de mi cuarto, era una molestia._

_Llegue a la cocina donde estaban mi papa y mi hermana desayuna__ndo, mi mama se encontraba junto a la estufa._

¡Hola Zuko, Buenos Días!

-… Hola – _Lo había olvidado, las amigas de Azula habían llegado a dormir la noche anterior, ella me abrazo fuertemente y solo volvió a sonreír y se sentó junto a Azula, se llama Ty Lee, es muy alegre, pero a la vez tan inocente._

-Buenos Días – _La otra amiga de Azula solo saludo de forma cordial y se sentó junto a ella, su nombre es Mai, es muy fría y distante y según se le gusto, pero creo que no es mi tipo, ni yo el suyo, además había alguien mas en quien pensaba desde ayer._

o00o

-¡Adiós, me voy al colegio, me voy en moto!

_Arranque y fui directo al colegio, como de costumbre me encontraría con Aang en el parque, llegue y me detuve a esperar, me senté bajo la copa de un árbol a esperar, pasado unos minutos sentí que algo cayo en mi cabeza, vi que era una nuez así que no le di importancia, pero después comenzaron a caer mas y mas, de pronto una pequeña ardilla blanca y café bajo por el tronco del árbol y comenzó comerse las nueces rotas en el suelo, uso mi cabeza como cascanueces._

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, por fin alguien encontró un uso a tu cabezota.

-Divertido Aang, me matas de risa.

-Vamos, admítelo, fue genial.

-Claro.

_Aang acerco su mano ala pequeña ardilla y esta se subió por su brazo con todo y nuez en la boca hasta su hombro._

-Creo que le agradas.

-Si verdad, siempre me he llevado bien con los animales.

-Aang…

-¿Qué?

-Solo te llevas bien con Appa.

-Pero me llevo bien con el, eso cuenta.

-Es tu mascota, un perro lanudo blanco y café que lame todo lo que ve.

-Pero es Appa, si no, no lo seria.

-Ahhhh… no tiene caso hablar contigo.

-Por cierto, por que traes tu moto, creí que nunca la traías para la escuela.

-Si, pero tengo algo pendiente en la tarde y la necesito.

-Ya entendí, el gran Zuko tiene una cita.

-¡Claro que no!

-Como digas.

_El parque no quedaba lejos del colegio, llegabas en menos de un minuto, así que tome mi moto y la arrastre hasta el estacionamiento de la escuela._

_Aang y yo caminábamos desde el estacionamiento hasta la entrada de la escuela cuando vimos llegar un BMW que se detuvo justo enfrente de la entrada._

_El coche se alejo y vimos a Toph parada justo en la entrada__ de la escuela_

-Hola, Toph.

-Hola, Pies Ligeros.

-Toph, hasta cuando me vas a llamar así, creí que lo habíamos olvidado.

-Si ayer no te dije nada fue por ser el primer día y quería darte un descanso, y te siguiere llamando como yo quiera eh, pies ligeros.

-No sirve de nada hablar contigo.

-Lo se.

_Bien, se preguntaran el por que del sobrenombre, como les había dicho Toph era conocida en la secundaria por su fuerza, además de ser la capitána de los equipos varonil y femenil, en una ocasión Aang reto a Toph a un combate y el termino perdiendo fácilmente, desde entonces Toph le llama así debido a que no tiene nada de fuerza y pesa como pluma._

_Al entrar al colegio nos separamos, yo tenia que ir a clase de gimnasia y Toph y Aang a natación._

Katara

_Se me hacia tarde corría por el pasillo para llegar a Literatura, la profesora Jun en verdad era estricta y un tanto oscura, en el camino no me di cuenta y termine chocando contra Zuko, en primera, si que me dolió el golpe, en segunda__ esto solo me retrasaría, en tercera me sentí tan apenada por que todos se me quedaron viendo y por ultimo fue un alivio que haya sucedido con Zuko._

-Ooo..., eso dolió, Katara, estas bien – _Zuko se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme._

-Si, estoy bien, perdón, no me di cuenta.

-No hay problema, solo una cosa, ten mas cuidado – _Zuko no parecía molesto, de hecho se veía contento por haberme visto._

-Tendré mas cuidado la próxima vez - _ Al final solo le sonreí y me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla, el cual me gusto mucho habérselo dado, tenia que darme prisa, o llegaría tarde._

o00o

-Lo siento, puedo pasar – _Estaba muy agitada, correr por toda la escuela no es agradable, pero creo que había llegado a tiempo._

-Tienes suerte Katara, toma asiento.

-Si maestra – _Tome mi lugar y salude a Suki y la clase comenzó._

-Hoy veremos, la historia de OMASHU, llena de amor, tragedia y esperanza.

-Katara, de nuevo tarde, tendrás que hacer algo con ese despertador.

-Lo siento es que en el camino choque contra Zuko y…

-¿Zuko?, ¿el de la marca en el rostro?

-El mismo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Me sorprende que ya lo conozcas, y mas aun lo llamas por su nombre como si nada.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tiene de maslo?

-Nada, es solo que pocas personas lo llaman por su nombre, en general solo los que lo conocemos lo llamamos así.

-¿Lo conoces?

-¡Conocerlo!, es mi compañero de pelea en el equipo de Artes Marciales.

-No sabia.

-Es un poco callado, pero si llegas a conocerlo, veras por que todas las chicas de la escuela quieren estar con el.

-¿Y Tu?

-¿Yo?, no solo somos amigos, pero no es mi tipo, por otro lado, creo que una chica de ojos azules y piel morena esta mas que ilusionada con el.

_Salí de mi trance y me sonroje, parece que Suki sabe mas de lo que cuenta._

-Bueno…, eh…

-Lo sabia, te gusta, ¿cierto?

-Si, pero creo que yo también le gusto a el.

-No eres la primera en pensar lo mismo.

-Pero tal vez tengas razón, la última vez que practicamos se veía extrañamente contento.

_Ahora si que todo era extraño, lo que dijo Suki, me hizo pensar, pero tenia un As bajo la manga, yo sabia que le gustaba a Zuko, el de alguna forma me lo había demostrado y mas aun me había invitado a salir el viernes._

Zuko

_El haberme encontrado con Katara me hizo pensar en lo que yo sentía por ella, me estaba confundiendo, pero ella me hacia sentir bien, contento, no pida enojarme por nada si ella estaba ahí, conmigo._

¡Zukoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

_De momento recordé que estaba haciendo antes de ponerme a divagar, Jeong Jeong me grito tan fuerte en el oído que me dejo sordo por unos instantes._

-¿Que intentas hacer?, ¿dejarme sordo?

-Entonces presta atención a la clase, tienes que realizar todo el recorrido y volver y al terminar quiero 10 vueltas a la cancha de Fut-Bol, entendido.

-Algún día me vengare.

-Espero que lo logres aunque sea solo un sueño.

-Ya lo veras.

_No podía hacer nada, tenia que empezar a correr por los obstáculos y demás, pero bueno que se le podía hacer. _

o00o

_Al finalizar la clase estaba muerto, apenas y podía moverme__, no era el hecho de hacer la rutina normal de ejercicios, sino las lagartijas, sentidillas, flexiones extras y cualquier otra cosa que a Jeong Jeong se le ocurriera ponerme a hacer._

-Eh Zuko, no vayas a morir tan rápido.

-Cállate, Haru.

-Vamos, tenemos que cambiarnos y seguir con las clases.

-Claro, por que tu no hiciste nada de lo que yo si.

-Oye, no tengo la culpa de que Jeong Jeong desquite siempre su ira contigo.

-Es lo mismo de siempre.

-Ni quien lo niegue – _Le dirigí una mirada de muerte a Haru y este la comprendió al instante._

-De acuerdo, tranquilízate.

-Estas hecho un asco.

_Reconocí esa voz al instante, era Azula, pero que hacia ella en este colegio debería estar en la Academia de Señoritas._

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me transfirieron.

-Si, claro.

-Bien, bien Zuko, tómalo con calma, convencí a papa de cambiarme de escuela y ahora estoy aquí.

_Perfecto mas problemas, pero nada podía empeorar._

-Hola Zuko.

-¿Ty Lee?, ¿Tu también?

-Si, Azula me convenció, pensé que seria agradable conocer a más gente.

_Si Ty Lee estaba aquí eso solo significaría que Mai, también lo estaba._

-Hola… Zuko.

-Mai, hola.

¡Zukoooo!

_Perfecto, mas problemas, de momento un abanico voló cerca de mi cara y golpeo con fuerza la pared._

Deberías estar en el salón de Artes Marciales, por que sigues aquí, tenemos que practicar.

-Cálmate Suki, iba ara allá, pero no es necesario el que habientes cada cosa que veas al llamarme.

-Recuerda que tienes un compromiso, así que hazlo cumplir.

_Suki, me tomo del cuello de la camisa y me arrastro por el suelo, hacia la sala de Artes Marciales, espero que esto no complique las cosas, mas de lo que ya están._

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, siento que este capitulo, fue mucho relleno, pero lo hze para que el siguiente no estuvera tan cargado, pero igual me diveti escribiendo las tonterias de Zukoy sus problemas.

Se aceptan criticas, buenas y malas.

Hasta mi proximo capitulo.


	5. Imprevistos

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.**

**Fic hecho por mera diversion**

* * *

**Colegio Avatar**

* * *

**Capitulo V. Imprevistos**

* * *

TOPH

_Me encontraba saliendo de las clases de natación, cuando vi a Zuko siendo arrastrado por Suki, me pregunto por que será esta vez._

-¿Qué miras Toph?

-A Zuko – _Levante la mano y señale directo hacia donde se encontraba Zuko._

-De nuevo Suki lo esta arrastrando, nunca cambia.

-Y que lo digas.

-Oye Toph me preguntaba, ¿tu sabes por que Zuko trajo su moto a la escuela, el nunca la trae, tu sabes por que?

-No – _No podía decirle nada Aang, Zuko me hizo prometerle que no le contaría a nadie sobre que le ayudaría con lo de su cita del viernes._

-Esta bien, me adelanto te veo en "Arte".

-No te vallas a tropezar, pies ligeros – _Era genial molestar a Aang con eso, aunque a el no le pareciera._

-Nunca dejaras de decirlo… verdad.

-Acertaste – _Solo le mostré una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con el pulgar hacia arriba._

-Bien, te veo luego.

_Que extraño, usualmente Aang y Yo siempre vamos juntos a __todas las clases, por que quiso adelantarse._

Aang

_Necesitaba llegar rápido al Salón de Arte, por que quería ver a alguien en especial, llegue lo mas rápido que pude, el salón estaba en el segundo piso en el lado sur del colegio, subí las escaleras y el salón estaba justo en frente de mi, me recargue junto a la pared a lado de las escaleras y espere a que esa persona saliera._

_De pronto la puerta se abrió y vi salir a varias personas pero no a quien yo buscaba, de pronto la vi, siempre tan bella y de calida sonrisa, esos ojos azules que yo vi desde la primera vez._

_Paso a mi lado y yo solo pude suspirar al verla, tal vez solo estaba ilusionado con ella, tal vez no._

Zuko

_Suki continuaba arrastrándome por la escuela y eso no era nada placentero._

-Suki, es necesario que me lleves así, puedo caminar ¿sabes?

-Si lo se, pero tan bien se que puedes escaparte si te dejo suelto, así que mejor me aseguro de que vengas conmigo.

-Eso fue el semestre pasado, yo estaba casi obligado a formar parte de esto y yo no quería, así que debía buscar una forma de escapar de las prácticas.

-Entonces llega temprano al gimnasio y no tendremos que pasar por esto, y me ahorraras el trabajo de buscarte.

_Que molesto, siempre la misma cosas, pero que podía hacer, el hecho era que Suki era bastante hábil en las artes marciales y fácilmente me podía noquear y era de las pocas persona de las que querría recibir un golpe._

-Bien, llegamos al gimnasio – _Suki me soltó y me dejo caer en el suelo, juro que la próxima vez llegare temprano._

_Suki abrió las puertas del gimnasio y ambos entramos, el lugar estaba completamente __vacío._

-Bien, espero que no hayas perdio la habilidad debido a las vaciones Zuko

-¡¿Que te hace suponer eso?!

-Nada, es solo que recuerda que siempre te he ganado en todos los encuentros.

-¡Eso fue antes!

-Lo que digas.

_No podía negarle nada, en todas las pelas que hemos tenido Suki y Yo, debido a las practicas, torneas, etc., ella siempre ha sido la vencedora._

-Bien, parece que no hay nadie, mejor así no habrá distracciones.

-Sukiiiiiii.

-¿Qué?

-Esto es necesario.

-Si, bien sabes que formas parte de esto, debo admitir que eres el mejor en cuanto a esto, pero no mejor que yo.

-Que flojera.

_Parece que no iba a poder librarme de esta, pero bueno ya que, después de eso me tuve que cambiar de ropa, no se puede practicar con el uniforme de la escuela, Suki hizo lo mismo._

-Listo Zuko, ¿espero que sigas siendo tan bueno como antes?

-No, soy mejor.

-Inténtalo.

Katara

_Me encontraba caminado por el patio del colegio, estaba buscando a Suki, entonces recordé algo sobre un entrenamiento, fui directo al gimnasio de la escuela, pero en el camino tuve unos cuantos problemas._

-¡Katara!

-¿Sokka?

-Katara… - _Sokka estaba muy agitado, me pregunto que habrá hecho._

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ahora que hiciste?

-Solo recuerda esto, si pregunta por mi, tu no sabes nada de mi, entendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Tu solo hazme caso – _Sokka continuo corriendo y doblo en una esquina y desde ahí no supe hacia donde fue, ahora que habrá hecho como para querer ocultarse._

-Ese es tu hermano, cierto.

-¿Cómo?..., si.

-Parece que es un desastre.

-Algo así – _Solo me dio un poco de ris el comentario de la chica y me reí entre dientes._

-Tu eres la chica nueva de 3er semestre, ¿verdad?

-Si, soy Katara.

-Soy Toph, pero creo que ya nos habíamos conocido.

-Me pareces familiar.

-Cierto, eras tu la que estabas en la dirección ayer verdad, por que tu hermano se había peleado con Jet.

-Si, tienes razón.

-¡Toph! – _De pronto escuche que una persona gritaba el nombre de Toph._

-¿Qué quieres Aang?

- Mira, tienes que ver esto –_Era un chico un poco menor que yo, tal ves por un año, llevaba un gorro en la cabeza con una flecha azul en este._

-No puedes esperarte.

-Esta bien pero rápido… - _El chico dejo de hablar rápido y alto y me volteo a ver, me sentí un poco apenada, pero me miraba fijamente._

-Hola.

-Hola, supongo – _Esto si que era extraño._

-Aang…Katara, Katara… Aang – _Toph nos presento de una forma un poco rápida – _Bien suponiendo que ya se conocen, que era lo ¿que querías decirme Aang?

-Ya lo olvide.

-Para eso tanto alboroto.

-Lo siento, lo olvide.

-Aang, abecés me pregunto que tienes en la cabeza.

-¡No dejen que escape!

_De nuevo alguien esta gritando, ahora quien será, de pronto vi a mi hermano corriendo y siendo perseguido por Jet y otros mas, parece que esta metido en un serio problema._

-Hola Katara

-Hola… Sokka.

_No me dio tiempo ni de devolverle el saludo, pero de pronto se detuvo y regreso hacia nosotros._

-¿Tu eres Aang cierto?

-Eh, Si

-Perfecto.

-A que te refieres con ¡esoooooooo!

_Sokka tomo a Aang__ del brazo y se echo a correr de nuevo, por que habrá hecho eso._

-¿Por qué tu hermano, acaba de llevarse a Aang de esa forma?

-Ni idea, tienes algo que hacer, tengo que ir con una amiga pero creo que puede esperar.

-Tal vez luego tengo que entregar algo a un amigo en el gimnasio.

-El gimnasio.

-Si, el mismo.

-Te acompaño, yo también iba para allá.

Bien.

Suki

_Hasta ahora el entrenamiento marchaba bien, Zuko y yo continuábamos, debo admitir que Zuko era muy bueno pero casi siempre hacia esto de forma obligada, además nuestras formas de pelear eran un tanto distintas, mientras que yo me enfocaba mas a un estilo clásico y usa con mayor frecuencia los puños, el aun mantenía las bases pero utiliza un estilo mas libre y enfocado en las patadas._

-Te ves cansada.

-Aun puedo.

-¿Nunca aceptas un comentario?

-Creo que no

_La práctica continuaba hasta que de pronto las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y alguien entro._

-Hola, Suki ¿estas aquí?

_Zuko volteo la cabeza para mirar hacia donde estaba Katara y se quedo mirándola, en eso aproveche y le di una patada directa en la cara._

-¡Reacciona Zuko!

-¿Qué?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. – _Toph comenzó a reírse, y Katara simplemente se puso las manos en la boca._

Zuko

_Nuevamente alguien me había golpeado, eso no era una novedad, siempre en algún momento del día yo tenia que recibir el golpe de alguien, sino seria un di extraño._

-No me siento bien – _Aun permanecía tirado en el suelo_

-Vamos Zuko, no fue para tanto.

-¿Estas bien? – _Parece que Katara se preocupaba por mí._

-No te preocupes, su cabezota aguanta cualquier cosa.

-¡No ayudes Toph! – _Me levante, pero permanecí sentado en el suelo._

-No importa, toma te traje lo que me pediste – _Ya recordaba, le había pedido a Toph si de favor me traía mi mochila que había olvidado en clase de deportes._

-Gracias.

-Seguro estas bien.

-Si, no te preocupes, creo que estoy un poco acostumbrado a recibir golpes a diario.

-¿Qué es lo que hacían Suki?

-Nosotros solo practicábamos para el torneo, Katara.

-Si, cada semestre ambos participan como pareja en el mismo, siempre ganan, pero debo decir que soy mas fuerte que Zuko.

-No fanfarronees Toph.

-Creo que dice la verdad Zuko

-Tu también Suki, no me extraña.

_De pronto la puerta del gimnasio se volvió a abrir y alguien mas entro._

-¿Sokka?

-¿Qué?... Katara, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería preguntar yo.

-Espera ¿que no estabas con Aang?

-Sucedió algo gracioso.

-¿Con Aang? Toph.

-Si Zuko, el llego y de momento se llevo de golpe a Aang y de ahí no supimos que paso.

-Oh

-¿Entonces Sokka que paso con Aang?

-Calmada hermanita, mira te lo diré de forma rápida, si el sobrevive no habrá pasado nada.

-¿Qué hiciste Sokka?

-Bueno, recuerdas que en la mañana, me estaban persiguiendo Jet y su pandilla.

-Si, ¿Qué les hiciste?

-Como aun no saldaba mi cuenta con Jet, le arroje un balde con agua, pero por error también cayo en los demás, y desde ahí me empezaron a perseguir, sabias que auntar desde el segundo es mas difícil de lo que parece.

-¿Y Aang?

-Bueno, yo ya lo había visto antes y supe que era miembro del equipo de atletismo, así que lo convencí de que me ayudara a cambio de algo.

-Quién te entiende Sokka.

-Sokka, ¿no hay nadie aquí verdad? _– Aang entro por una de las ventanas que estaban en lo alto del gimnasio, pare que se había subido a un árbol para alcanzarla._

-Aang, sobreviviste.

-Si y no fue gracias a ti, ser el señuelo no es lo mas placentero del mundo.

-Pero lo bueno es que no te paso nada.

-Aun me debes algo.

-Después hablamos de eso, lo importante ahora es que Jet o su grupo no nos encuentre.

o00o

_Después de eso, el día trascurrió de forma normal parece que se resolvió el problema de Sokka y Jet, por ahora, ya era la salida y yo tenía que ir a un lugar en especial. _

-Te veo luego Zuko.

_Toph me dio una palmada en la espalda y se subió al coche donde la venían a buscar, yo fui al estacionamiento y encendí mi moto, pero otra cosa me detuvo._

-¡Zukoooo!

-Eh, hola Jin.

-Solo un hola, es así como saludas a una amiga.

_Jin se me abalanzo encima y me abrazo, era algo que hacia normalmente, era una amiga del semestre pasado, en algún momento nos volvimos novios, cuando yo entre a primer semestre, pero no duro mucho, ella se marcho y terminamos tiempo después._

-¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Toph.

-Toph, la chica problemas.

-Hey, no le digas así es una buena persona.

-Si lo que tu digas Zuko, pero deberías saber lo que los demás piensan.

-Lo que los demás piensen me da igual siempre y cuando no la molesten.

-¿Por qué la proteges tanto, será que te gusta?

-¿Gustarme?, es una buena amiga pero hasta ahí, además hay alguien mas - _Perfecto se me fue la palabra, ahora Jin no dejara de molestarme con eso hasta que le diga._

-Alguien mas, ¿quien?

-Nadie.

-Te acabo de escuchar, dime.

-Lo sabrás después, ahora debo de irme.

_Subí a la moto y la encendí estaba dispuesto a marcharme pero Jin se puso en fr__ente de mi y me detuvo._

-Me dirás ahora.

-Esta bien, es… ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué?

_Jin se despisto y salí lo más rápido que pude._

-¡Aaahhhh!, ¡Zuko!... de acuerdo pronto lo descubriré, recuerda que tu volverás a mi.

o00o

_Pronto llegue a la casa de Toph, mejor dicho mansión, vivía en una mansión un tanto grande._

-Haci que ya legaste, eres un poco lento, ¿verdad?

-Tenia que pasar a mi casa para cambiarme.

-Si lo que digas – _Toph estaba sentada en una mesa en el jardín bebiendo un refresco._

-Supongo que estas impaciente así que comencemos.

_Toph podría ser de ayuda, pero también creo que me arrepentiría de haberle pedido este favor._

* * *

**Un poco tarde, pero aqui esta la continuación del capitulo.**

**Pobre Zuko, a cada rato lo golpean pero eso es lo divertido.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, se aceptan tanto buenos como malos, recuerden que son gracias a ellos que continuo esta historia.**


	6. Cita Interrumpida

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.**

**Fic hecho por mera diversion**

* * *

**Colegio Avatar**

* * *

**Capitulo VI. Cita Interrumpida  
**

* * *

Aang

_Las clases habían terminado y me dirigía a mi casa, no quedaba muy lejos del colegio, solo tenia que caminar unas cuantas cuadras, todo parecía ir bien, el cielo estaba despejado y era un día tranquilo; al girar en una esquina me tope con Katara__, ella estaba caminado junto a Suki._

-Hola – _Respondí tratando de conservar la calma._

-Hola Aang, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno, vivo cerca de aquí, ¿pero y tu?

-Estoy con Suki no ves, es broma, solo paso la tarde en casa de ella.

-Ya veo – _Si, ya veía como era ella, tan bella y me sentía tan enamorado de Katara, no sabía por que, pero simplemente me cautivaba._

-¿Aang creí que irías con Zuko a su casa? – _Suki me pregunto por Zuko._

-Bueno, ocurrió algo, así que cambiamos de fecha, será para la próxima, aunque no tengo idea de donde podrá estar.

Zuko

_Demonios, ahora de verdad que me arrepiento de__ haberle pedido ayuda a Toph, digamos que su ayuda no era precisamente la mejor y mas tranquilizadora y alentadora._

-Y recuerda, haces algo idiota y todo se acaba, además lo más importante, ¡no cometas alguna estupidez!

-¡No era necesario gritarme al oído y dejarme sordo!

-Solo así entiendes con esa cabezota que tienes.

-Enana

-Engreído

-Sabihonda

-Altanero.

-Vaya, vaya veo que se llevan bien – _Apareció la mama de Toph, yo la conocía desde hace tiempo de hecho fue por ella que conocí a Toph, traía una bandeja con vasos de limonada, Toph y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en una mesa en el enorme jardín de su casa._

-Hola señora Bei Fong.

-Tranquilo Zuko, ya nos conocemos puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-Esta bien.

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-Nada, solo quería ver como estaban y pensé que seria buena idea traerles algo de beber.

-Gracias señora Bei… quiero decir Chan Lin.

-No pasa nada Zuko.

_La mama de Toph, se despidió y se retiro, creo que era de a las pocas persona que podía estar con Toph y no habrían guardias cerca cuidándola y vigilándola a todo momento, creo que todo se lo debo a mi tío fue también gracias a el._

-Perdona, ya sabes que mi mama es sobre protectora.

-Eso no tienes que decírmelo, desde siempre lo he sabido.

-Si pero suerte que a ti te tienen confianza mis padres, no a cualquiera lo dejan estar a solas conmigo y en especial si se trata de un chico.

-Si pero ya tiene rato desde que nos conocemos, ¿Cuánto ha pasado?

-Creo que como 4 años.

-Si parece que 4 años, ya pasado un largo rato.

-¡Muy bien, vamos Zuko te prometí ayuda y eso obtendrás ahora continuemos!

-No me puedes dar ni un descanso, verdad.

-Que holgazán.

_La tarde continuo con naturalidad y todo iba bien ya comenzaba a ocultarse el sol y yo tenia que marcharme, aun tenia cosas que hacer._

-¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Adiós, y recuerda lo que te dije!

Katara

_Llegue a casa y para mi sorpresa no había nadie, papa dejo una nota diciendo que salio con mama y la abuela a una cena para encontrarse con unos empresarios, referentes a sus yates, tampoco había pista de Sokka, solo se me ocurrían unas cuantas cosas, la primera: de plano se metió en problemas o fue a ver a un nuevo amigo._

_Entre a mi habitación, estaba completamente agotada, solo quería descansar, el día se había vuelto muy pesado, tome un baño y después me recosté en mi cama, solo esperaba tranquilidad._

_Un fuerte sonido me despertó, alguien tocaba la puerta, baje lo mas rápido que pude, al abrir me encontré con Sokka que cerro de golpe la puerta y se asomo por la ventana hacia la calle, parece que alguien lo perseguía y si estoy en lo cierto se trata de Jet._

-¿Qué pasa Sokka?

-Nada… nada – _Su voz sonaba agitada, estaba segura de que me mentía._

-Sokka…

-Esta bien… esta bien…, si es por jet, pero creo que el debería tomar cursos de relajación el tipo no se cansa cuando se trata de perseguirme.

-Tu tampoco cuando huyes de el como todo buen cobarde – _Mi comentario molesto a Sokka, se le veía en toda la cara_

-Me voy a dormir

-Creo que es lo mejor, y por cierto Sokka, mama, papa y Gran Gran salieron a cenar, así que si quieres comer algo Gran Gran dejo comida en el refrigerador y… - _EM detuve en el momento en que entre en la cocina, Sokka ya estaba sentado en la mesa comiéndose la gran parte de la comida, el solo me miro e hizo un sonrisa de cómo si estuviera pidiendo perdón y continuo comiendo, creo que nunca va cambiar –_Me voy a dormir Sokka.

-¿Segura que no quieres cenar?

-Como si fuera a quedar algo

-Tienes razón, por cierto Katara, el director me dijo que quería verte a primera hora mañana en al escuela.

-Esta bien – _Me pregunto que querrá, bueno lo sabre mañana, solo espero que no sea algo malo, lo mejor será dormir._

TOPH

_Otro día de escuela, hoy si que estoy aburrida, pero supongo que debo de ir de cualquier modo mi mama de obligara a ir aunque yo no quiera._

_Mi celular suena, tomo la llamada es Zuko, me pregunto por que llamara tan temprano, son muy raras las ocasiones que lo hace._

-Hola.

-Toph, tengo un favor que pedirte.

-Otro.

-Este es distinto.

-De acuerdo.

-Oye, seria posible que me ayudaras en la escuela con cierto "proyecto"

-¿Cómo que cierto "proyecto"?

-Solo una cosa, necesito a alguien y creí que tú serias la mejor.

-Zuko, ya tengo suficiente con ir a la escuela, no me harás quedarme un par de horas mas durante la tarde, además ya se te olvido que te ayudo con el otro "problema".

-Pero… de acuerdo, supongo que no quieres participar en el torneo de artes marciales ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo?

-Pero ya dijiste que no, lastima tendré que pedírselo a alguien mas.

-Espera Zuko_ – La llamada termino, como lo odio, me hizo esto a propósito, sabe que yo no me negaría a entrar a esa competencia, _

**Media hora después… Colegio Avatar… 7:30 am**

_Camino por los pasillos de la escuela, ese idiota me va a responder a ahora, me pregunto en donde estará, siempre llega temprano, solo se esta escondiendo._

_Por fin lo encontré, esta en el estacionamiento llegando junto a Aang, ahora me hablar en serio._

-¡¡Zuko!!

-¿Es no es Toph?, Zuko.

-Me temo que si.

-En verdad se ve molesta, ahora que hiciste.

-Solo una pequeña broma, pero creo que se lo tomo muy en serio.

-Y te dices ser su mejor amigo.

-Mas o menos, recuerda que Toph es un poco impulsiva.

-Zuko, ahora me explicas lo de la llamada.

-Yo… los veo después, suerte Zuko.

-Y tú te dices mi mejor amigo.

_Aang se fue lo mas rápido que pudo solo estaba yo con Zuko, ahora será mejor que se explique._

-¿Entonces que fue lo de esta mañana?

-Veras… como te lo explico… sabes que yo estoy en el equipo de artes marciales de la escuela.

-Si y luego.

-Necesitamos a un tercer integrante para el torneo.

-Por eso fue.

-Si, lo demás era una broma para hacerte molestar.

-No te matare solo por lo del torneo.

-Estamos de acuerdo.

-Espera ¿dijiste tercer intrigante?

**- **Si, Suki, tu y yo, nosotros somos los tres participantes, el problema es que no se permite o no es comuna ver a estudiantes de 1er o 2do semestre en los torneos oficiales.

-¿Entonces por que me lo pides?

-Por que quería estar seguro, sabes que tus padres no siempre están de acuerdo con esto, y era para asegurarme que a ti no te importaría.

- Si bueno, creo que hallaré la forma de que me dejen hacer mas cosas.

Katara

_Me pregunto para que será la llamada, soy nueva en la escuela, además no he causado ningún problema como mi hermano. Toco la puerta de la dirección._

-Pase.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días señorita Katara, siéntese.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vera quería informarle que nos gustaría, claro con un poco de ayuda que usted fuera la organizadora de la fiesta de bienvenida del nuevo ciclo escolar.

-¿Por qué?

-Veo que es distinta a muchas chicas de aquí, en el buen sentido, ya que creo que es la más adecuada, no le importaría ¿verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Excelente, usted podrá pedir que alguien más le ayude, pero recuerde que será este viernes en la tarde.

_Me retire de la dirección, menos mas que solo era eso, pero un problema mayor llegaba, el viernes era mi cita con Zuko y ahora estoy metida en esto, como no lo recordé cuándo estaba ahí, cuando aun podía negarme, creo que la emoción no me dejo pensar, ahora no se que voy a hacer._

* * *

_Perdon por la tardnaza, son muchas cosas_

_Extrañare Avatar, pero por eso estan los Fics._

_Este capitulo esta un poco corto, pero en verdad me costo buscar esa "inspiración" para continuar la historia, espero no atraserme de nuevo._

_NO olviden sus comentarios, buenos y malos._


	7. Jet, Azula y Jin

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.**

**Fic hecho por mera diversion**

* * *

**Colegio Avatar**

* * *

**Capitulo VII. Jet, Azula y Jin  
**

* * *

Zuko

_Hoy es un día muy aburrido y eso que apenas comenzaron las clases, pero bueno al menos ya es miércoles un par de días y llegara el viernes y con ello muchas cosas buenas, me pregunto a __donde debería llevar a Katara; creo que debí preguntarle que le gusta, será mejor que investigue un poco, ¿pero como?_

- Señor Zuko, le importaría, ¡Dejar de fantasear y prestar atención!

-Ba Sing Se.

-Le repito que esta no es clase de historia, ¡usted esta en algebra!

-Lo lamento… maestro Pakku.

-Eso espero.

_Creo que debería pensar en eso mas tarde, cuando tenga tiempo libre y nadie moleste, en eso momento llaman a la puerta es Suki junto a Katara, ¿por que estarán aquí?_

-Maestro Pakku, puedo dar un aviso al grupo.

-Claro…

-Queremos decirles, que este viernes en la tarde será la fiesta de bienvenida para el nuevo semestre y queríamos invitarles, les pasamos los volantes, será desde las 7pm hasta las 11pm.

_Una fiesta, no son lo mío, y más aun si tengo que salir ese día con Katara, pero hay algo que no va bien ella se acerca a entregarme el volante y me habla rápido._

-Te veo en el receso – _Fue lo único que dijo, después de entregarme el volante, luego de eso ella y Suki salieron del salón sin decir mas, espero que esto no arruine nada._

Sokka

- Espero que les guste trabajar, por que no harán otra cosa que eso durante las siguientes dos semanas.

_Perfecto, acaba de ingresar a esta escuela y ya tengo problemas, y todo por culpa de este idiota a mi lado._

-Profesor, entiendo el por que, pero no cree que es demasiado el hecho de quedarnos hasta tarde en la escuela, teniendo que limpiar todo el lugar.

-Y espero que usted entienda que el castigo que se les da es por causa de las tonterías que han hecho en estos tres últimos días, y serian tres de no ser por el director que creyó que eran demasiadas semanas de castigo, entendieron; Jet, Sokka.

-Si… - _Por lo menos en algo ambos estamos de acuerdo, el castigo fue demasiado severo, pero lo único que hicimos fue romper una ventana y varias sillas, no creo que sea para tanto._

-Ahora regresen a su salón, los veré cuando terminen las clases.

_Esta confirmado odio a este profesor, además que ridículo nombre tiene, Jeong Jeong, cualquiera se moriría de la risa si lo escuchara._

-Todo es tu culpa Sokka.

-Mira, si tú no hubieras comenzado a molestarme el primer día no tendríamos este problema.

-Idiota.

-Estupido.

TOPH

**10:38 AM… 1er ****Descanso… Jardín dentro del edificio norte del colegio.**

-Aang, Aang, ¡Aang!

-¿Qué?... Decías algo Toph.

-No se puede contigo.

-Olvídalo, ¿Qué estas mirando?... no puede ser ¿otra vez ella? – _Si otra vez Katara, parece que desde que la vio, el chico solo suspira por ella. Y no es el único, pero parece que Zuko le lleva la ventaja a Aang._

-Oye Aang… creo que deberías saber algo.

-Espera Toph, iré a hablar con ella. – _Será mejor seguirlo o hará una tontería._

-¡Hola Katara!

-Hola Aang.

-Oye te quería preguntar algo

-Puede ser después, tengo un poco de prisa.

-Claro… - _Katara se alejo corriendo sin decir mas, me pregunto que buscara, por otro lado Aang si que quedo como un tonto._

- Buen intento… - puedo ser pero tratándose de ti – _Si que era divertido burlarse de Aang, de alguna forma te entretiene. Me miro con molestia._

-No ayudas Toph.

-Lo se, eso lo hace mas especial – _En ese momento escuché unos ruidos detrás de nosotros, me asome a ver quien era._

-Tu… eres –_ La persona me tomo de los brazos y me arrastro detrás de los arbustos._

-Cállate, no quiero que me encuentre – _Me decía con una voz baja._

-Tu eres el hermano de Katara ¿verdad?

-Si lo soy, Sokka… por si no recordabas – _Si como olvidarlo, se la pasaba día a día molestando a Jet, algo divertido que ver, tal ves mejor que la tele._

-¿Qué haces aquí escondido?, además no era necesario arrastrarme a mi también.

-Perdón, pero Jet podía verme – _Respondía mientras se asomaba entre los arbustos._

-¿Toph estas aquí? – _En ese momento escuche las voz de Aang, de pronto nos espanto a mi y a Sokka, había metido la cabezota entre los arbustos, al darse cuenta de que me encontraba allí solo sonrío descaradamente._

-Oye si querías privacidad, pudiste haberlo dicho – _Ese idiota, como podía pensar en eso en estos momentos._

-¡Entra! – _Sokka y yo arrastramos a Aang detrás de los arbustos._

-No hay necesidad de ser tan bruscos… ¿pero que haces aquí escondidos?... eh Toph – _Con solo ver la expresión de su rostro pude saber a que se refería, ahora si esta muerto._

-Sokka se esconde de Jet y al igual que tú me arrastró a aquí a la fuerza al asomarme; no era nada del otro mundo.

Ooo... haberlo dicho antes, ¿pero ahora que le hiciste Sokka?

-Digamos que recibió un buen baño.

-¿Cómo?

-Nos habían castigado a ambos por lo de los últimos días, al estar en los pasillos, lo hice tropezarse y caño en una cubeta llena de agua con jabón, desde entonces me ha estado persiguiendo y yo he estado escondido.

-Ja, ja, ja, muy divertido Sokka, creo que nos llevaremos bien, pero por ahora será mejor salir, vamos Aang, quedamos de vernos con Zuko y ya casi termina el descanso.

Zuko

**Patio central del colegio… bajo la sombra de un árbol**

_Me encontraba junto a Katara, un aire de silencio nos rodeaba, no sabia que pensar, me había dicho que no podríamos salir el viernes, debido a que quedo como coordinadora de la fiesta de bienvenida._

-Ya veo

-Perdón Zuko, si quieres podremos salir otro día.

-No importa, gracias por decirme.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si… no hay problema. _– Se alejo de mi con una sonrisa y un adiós, no sabia que pensar, eso me pasa por querer salir con alguien que apenas conozco, que idiota fui, ahora recuerdo por que siempre rechazazo las invitaciones de las demás chicas._

_Como odio esto y yo que me había sentido por fin atraído a alguien, pero por alguna razón no podía odiarla, ella era tan especial, ella no era igual… era distinta, ahora estoy mas que decidido a tenerla a mi lado y presiento que el sentimiento es mutuo, Katara, un bello nombre para una bella chica, la primera y ultima que me dejara marcado de por vida._

Katara

_El dijo que no importaba, pero yo se que le dolió, el es distinto, no deja surgir sus emociones con nadie, parece como si algo por dentro se lo impidiera, pero el no es el único igual, a mi también me molesto, yo quería conocerlo mas, al ver sus ojos pude sentir sus tristezas pero al igual un poco de esperanza, ese es Zuko y ahora se que el no se apartara de mi y yo de el._

_Solo espera un poco más Zuko, no te dejare ir tan fácil si eso es lo que crees._

Suki

**Gimnasio… 12:45 PM… Próximamente… Fiesta**

-Katara, Katara.

-Perdón… decías algo.

-¿Que hacemos con los adornos?

-En esa esquina estarían bien esos y en la otra los demás.

-¿Qué tienes, has estado distraída desde que volviste?

-No es nada Suki, créeme – _Me respondió con esa sonrisa que la caracteriza, yo sabía que algo no iba bien con ella, estaba muy distraída ¿que le habrá pasado como para que se pusiera así?_

-¡Katara!

-Sokka, ¿que haces aquí?

-Lo siento busco un lugar donde pasar el rato alejado de Jet y como se que nunca buscara aquí.

-De nuevo problemas con el.

-Mas o menos.

-Nunca cambiaran.

_Un chico __conversaba con Katara, ya lo había visto antes, creo que es su hermano, pero no estoy del todo segura, pero reconocería a cualquiera que se la pasara día a día causando problemas… mejor me acerco no quiero quedar olvidada_ -¿El es tu hermano, Katara?

-Suki…, Si el es Sokka; Suki Sokka; Sokka Suki.

-Hola

-Hola… Suki.

-Los dejare solos para que se conozcan mejor – _¡¡Katara!! , era todo lo que yo pensaba, como podías dejarme a solas con el, y te dices mi amiga, no vuelvas a pedirme ayuda en ninguna otra ocasión._

Zuko

**12:57… ****Salón de clases… Grupo 3-B… Profesora… June**

_Aun me sentía frustrado por todo lo ocurrido en el descanso, aun no podía mi plática con Katara y lo que ocurrió después de eso:_

_**o00Recuerdo00o**_

_Me encontraba sentado bajo la sombra d__e un árbol, esperaba que Toph y Aang se encontraran conmigo, pero parece que algo los tiene ocupados._

-¿Por qué tan deprimido Zuko? - _En ese instante reconocí la voz, era Jet, estaba sobre el árbol, donde yo me encontraba._

-¿Que quieres?

-Yo nada, ¿pero tú?

-Deja de molestar, creí que perseguías a Sokka, por que te hizo una broma.

-Y aun lo busco, pero no pude evitar detenerme al oír tu platica con Katara.

-¿Que con ella?

-No me digas que te dejo, por que entonces escuche mal.

-Piérdete Jet.

-El gran Zuko, el que por todas las chicas del colegio mueren acaba de ser abandonado por una chica… esto si que es para reírse.

-Al igual que es para reírse si te bajo de donde estas y te agarro a golpes si no te callas.

-Esta bien, no es necesario recurrir a la violencia.

-Pero recuerda Zuko, aun me interesa Katara así que mejor hazte a la idea de que esto será lo más cercano que estarás de ella – _Jet bajo del árbol y se marcho del lugar._

o00o

-Zuko… oye…

-¿Qué pasa, Haru?

-La clase termino.

-Así…claro.

_Tome mis cosas y me dirigí junto con Haru a la siguiente clase, la peor de todas, por que era con Jeong Jeong como entrenador._

o00o

-¡Escuhen!, como todos sabrán los torneos deportivos comenzaran en un mes así que quiero que decidan en que deporte quedaran, es obligatorio por lo menos quedar en un equipo – _Perfecto, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con las próximas competencias en Karate, ahora tengo que entrar a un equipo._

-¿Cuál elegirás Zuko?

-No se, mejor me espero a que Jeong Jeong me meta ala fuerza en algún equipo que el elige como hace todos los semestres conmigo.

-Siempre es así ¿no?

-Si – _el primer semestre me obligo a entrar a baloncesto, el segundo a voleibol, lo mas seguro es que en este me obligue a entra a futbol._

-Zuko, ya decidiste a cual entraras o será como los pasados dos semestres.

-Usted decide.

-En ese caso, entraras a ¡danza!

-¡Ni de broma!

-De acuerdo, solo era una broma, será a futbol, supongo que estarás de acuerdo.

-Si… - _Otro nuevo semestre, supongo que no puede empeorar._

- Hubiera sido divertido verte bailando Zuko, lastima.

-Si, ¿como no? – _Espera, reconozco esa voz, solo puede ser… Azula… demonios ahora si que todo empeora _-¡Tu!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Así es como saludas a tu hermana.

-Pero, creí que o de cambiarte de escuela era un broma.

-No Zuko, que no ves que tengo el uniforme del colegio.

-Pero tú ibas a la Academia de Señoritas, además no te he visto aquí en todo el día.

-La escuela es grande Zuko, será que es por eso, y que tenia de malo sorprenderte.

-Es oficial, este será un pésimo semestre.

-¡Zuko!

-¿Ahora que?

-¡¡Jin!! – _Todo va de mal a peor Jin salto hacia mi y con eso me tiro al suelo, no podía quitármela de encima._

-Que gusto verte Zuko.

¿Qué haces quítate de encima?

-Veo que estas ocupado Zuko, te veo luego hermanito.

-Espera Azula, un poco de ayuda.

_Ahora si estoy oficialmente muerte, Azula en esta escuela, lo mas seguro que acompañada de Mei y Ty Lee, el que Jin también estuviera y que tengo que ocuparme de otras cosas._

* * *

_Aqui les traigo mi nuevo capitulo, espero les guste._

_Tratare de ser mas rapido con mis capitulo, asi que no se desesperen._

_Se acpetan criticas buenas y malas, ayudan a mejorar y a seguir con esta historia._

pd:Si alguno tiene duda sobre algo que no entendio bien, escriban un reviews y yo les repsondere

**Adios**


	8. Plaza Omashu

**Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.**

**Fic hecho por mera diversion**

* * *

**Colegio Avatar**

* * *

**Capitulo VII. Plaza Omashu **

* * *

TOPH

**Estacionamiento del colegio 2****:37 PM**

_Zuko me acaba de decir que su cita con Katara se había cancelado y que por eso ya no me vería en la tarde._

-Me lo dices en serio, una chica te acaba de cancelar una cita, eso si que es nuevo.

-Si, parece que varias cosas se le juntaron para el viernes a Katara y me dijo que si podíamos tenerla después, pero…

-Zuko

-¿Qué?

_En ese momento golpeé a Zuko en el estomago, me molesta que se ponga así de tristón, así que tenia que remediarlo._

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

-Tenia que hacer que recobraras el sentido, no puedes estar triste, además te dijo que si podían cambiar la fecha, no crees que aun estaba interesada.

-O tal vez solo trataba de ser amable.

-Tu cállate y escúchame, se de esto soy una chica.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, una chica, muy bueno Toph.

-¿Quieres morir?

-Lo siento, es que generalmente nunca hablas así.

-No importa, tu solo espera ya veras que regresara a ti y si no, bueno hiciste tu mejor intento.

-¿A eso lo llamas motivar?

-Por supuesto.

_Ya habían pasado como 5min desde que Zuko se había marchado del colegio, yo aun me encontraba esperando a que vinieran por mi, Zuko se había ido muy desanimado así que tenia que pensar en como ayudarlo._

Zuko

**Centro de la ciudad…Plaza Omashu… Restaurante****: El Dragón Jazmín…3:48 PM**

_Hoy __debía ir con Toph, pero como todo se cancelo tengo que ir a trabajar con mi Tío Iroh en su restaurante, tenia que saldar mi deuda de no haber ido a trabajar ayer._

_Entre al restaurante por la puerta de atrás y solo me cambie de ropa para trabajar._

-Zuko, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces aquí?, creí que estarías con Toph durante la tarde.

-Bueno, tuve que dejarlo para después.

-Oh, bueno ya que estas aquí no te importaría echarme una mano.

-Claro que no.

_Supongo que trabajar me ayudara a despejar mi mente._

Katara

**Casa de Katara….4:07 PM**

-¡Sokka, puedes abrir la puerta, hace tiempo que el timbre suena!

-¡Habré tu, estoy comiendo!

-¡Deja de comer por una ves en tu vida y abre esa puerta, por el amor de Dios!

-De acuerdo…

_No puedo creer que sea tan flojo, lo mas seguro es que se trate de Suki, le prometí que saldríamos para despejarnos un poco y para colmo Sokka no me ayuda mucho, aun me estoy vistiendo y el como si nada._

Sokka

_Genial, ahora tengo que interrumpir mi comida, ella sabe muy bien que cuando como no me gusta que me moleste, además aun no terminaba apenas es el segundo plato; pero ya que. __Me aproximó a la puerta y abro e inmediatamente veo a una chica de cabello corto castillo, ojos azules y piel clara, con una linda sonrisa en el rostro, no se que hacer, hacia tiempo que no sentía esto, ella debía ser Suki, ya la había visto antes pero nunca tan de cerca._

-Hola, soy Suki.

-Ho… hola – _Que estúpido, era lo mejor que podía decir._

-¿Se encuentra Katara?

-¿Cómo?..., es decir… si, si esta –_Quiero morir, por que justo ahora, esto no podría empeorar._

-¡Sokka que no puedes hacer algo tan simple como saludar e invitar a una persona a pasar! – _Los gritos de Katara me hicieron entrar en razón, ella bajaba por las escaleras, estaba terminando de poner los aretes._

- Lo siento Suki.

-No hay problema Katara.

-Bueno nos vamos.

-Claro, Sokka ya les dije a mis papas, nos vemos después.

-Si, por supuesto… adiós – _Nota: Jamás volver a actuar como idiota frente a Suki, ahora si que tengo mucho trabajo por delante._

Suki

**Plaza Omashu… 4:18 PM**

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Yo?... no, nada.

-¿En serio?, has estado muy serena desde que salimos de mi casa.

-No, es nada Katara.

_Si que es buena para notar como se sienten las personas a su alrededor, pero es cierto que me pasa algo, por alguna razón el hermano de Katara me pareció lindo, no que sea pero creo que me gusta._

-¿Qué quieres hacer Suki?

-Vamos a comer algo, por apresurarme no comí nada en mi casa.

-Yo tampoco.

-Entonces te invito a mi restaurante favorito.

-Claro.

Aang

**Casa de Aang… 4:20 PM**

_Creo que será una tarde aburrida, no tengo nada que hacer, me pregunto que estará haciendo Toph, solo me dijo que tenia pensado algunas cosas y que estaría ocupada, y no puedo ir con Zuko, esta trabajando en el restaurante de su tío; en ese momento alguien llama a la puerta._

-¿Aang, puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto tío.

_Es mi tío Gyatso,__ el me ha cuidado desde que tengo memoria, es muy amable conmigo y siempre lo he visto como un padre y una persona en quien puedo confiar siempre. De mis padres es algo que no me guste recordar mucho._

-¿Aang, no te importaría llevar algo a un amigo mío, en la plaza Omashu, supongo que tienes mucho tiempo libre?

-Claro, además no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

_Por lo menos podría entretenerme por una o dos horas, aunque no fuera la gran cosa._

Toph

**Camino a la Plaza Omashu…**** 4:21 PM**

_Aun no tengo claro que voy a hacer, pero debo encontrar algo que ayude a Zuko a dejar de estar tan deprimido, y creo saber que podría ayudarle a el y de paso divertirme a mi también. Pero necesitare ayuda, que bueno que tome su celular cuando no me vio, digamos que el tiene mas contactos que yo._

-¿Hola?

-Hola Haru necesito tu ayuda, me harías un favor…

-Depende, ¿sobre que o quien?

-Zuko.

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Perfecto – _Ahora solo necesito llamar a alguien más._

Zuko

**Restaurante Dragón Jazmín… 4:28 PM**

_No hay tantos clientes, como de costumbre, parece ser una tarde tranquila, menos mal que no estoy de tan buen humor._

-Zuko, deja de pensar y atiende a los clientes, ¿quieres?

-Si, tío - _No puedo ni descansar unos minutos, ni siquiera hay tanta gente, me acerque a la mesa mas próxima para tomar el pedido._

-¿Qué le gustaría comer?

-Bueno… yo… ¿Zuko?

-Suki… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno este es mi restaurante favorito, sabes que me encanta como cocina tu tío, pero ¿y tú?, creí que estarías con Toph en la tarde.

-Cambio de planes, ¿estas sola, por lo usual siempre vienes acompañada?

-Si, vengo con Katara.

-¿Katara?, ¿la del colegio?

¿Cuántas Kataras más conoces? – _Esto de mal a peor._

-¿Le dijiste que trabajo aquí?

-No, solo dije que aquí trabajaba un amigo.

-Menos mal.

-¿Por qué tan preocupado?

-¿Yo?, para nada.

-Zuko, te conozco muy bien, ¿dime?

-Bueno, se supone que yo y Katara tendríamos una cita el viernes, pero ella la cancelo, debido a que tendría que estar presente durante la fiesta de bienvenida y desde entonces no he podido hablar con ella ni planeo hacerlo por ahora, ¿Dónde esta?

-Dijo que iría al baño, no tarda en regresar, mira ahí viene – _Suki señalo hacia la puerta del baño de damas y pude mirar a Katara, al parecer aun no me había visto, se veía tan bien;, que demonios yo tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes._

-No le dirás ¿verdad?

-Descuida, tú lo harás.

_Será mejor que me esconda._

Katara

_Me encontraba saliendo del baño cuando vi Suki hablando con un mesero, no lo alcancé a distinguir pues se marcho cuando yo me dirigía hacia ellos. _

-Hola, ¿pediste por mí?

-No.

-¿Entonces quien era ese mesero?

-Un amigo, del que te conté, trabaja aquí.

-Me lo hubieras presentado.

-No importa además tenia que seguir trabajando.

-Bueno, será para otra ocasión - _Aun me intriga quien podrá ser, pero no creo que sea para tanto, miro el lugar parece agradable y con un ambiente tranquilizador me pregunto quien será el dueño, si que ideo muy bien el lugar, por cierto, la especialidad de este lugar es el té, del cual dice Suki son los mejores en la ciudad._

Aang

**Estacionamiento… Plaza Omashu... 4:33 PM**

_Llegar en autobús no es de lo mas cómodo, pero es mejor que venir a pie, ahora solo tengo que encontrar al amigo de mi tío, por suerte lo conozco y me llevo bien con él._

-¿Aang que haces aquí? – _Reconozco la voz de inmediato._

-Toph, hola.

-Hola, creí que no saldrías, por que no tenias nada que hacer.

-Mi tío Gyatso me pidió un favor de entregarle algo a un amigo suyo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y tu que haces aquí?

-Tengo que terminar ciertos planes.

-Reconozco esa mirada, tiene que ver con Zuko, ¿verdad?

-Algo así, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo pones esa cara cuando estas tramando algo a Zuko, por cierto esta vez yo no tendré que ver en tu plan, ¿no?

-Descuida pies ligeros, tu cabezota estará lejos por el momento.

-Menos mal, la ultima vez que te ayude no me fue tan bien – _Fue de lo peor, casi me suspenden en la escuela por una semana, menos mal solo lo tomaron como una advertencia pero me castigaron durante dos semanas, esa fue la peor, cuando Zuko aun estaba con nosotros en secundaría. _

-Señorita Toph recuerde que pasare por usted dentro de dos horas, o llame usted cuando quiera que le pase a recoger.

-Descuida Shin-Ma, yo te avisare.

-Como guste señorita – _El chofer de Toph se marcho del lugar dejandonos a ambos solos._

-En ese caso creo que debo entregar esto.

-Descuida estoy esperando a una persona.

-¿A quien?

-Te dije que estarías lejos del plan o no Aang.

-Si tienes razón.

Zuko

**Restaurante Dragón Jazmín… 4:34 PM**

_Katara y Suki aun siguen aquí,__ espero que se marchen pronto, por suerte otra persona las atiende._

-¡Zuko! – _No grites que intento no llamar la atención._

-¿Qué quieres tío?

-¿Por que hablas muy bajo?

-Nada importante.

-¿Zuko?

-Te dije que no importa, solo tengo que salir de aquí, ¿no te importara dejarme ir temprano hoy?

-Claro que me importa si no me dices el por que.

-Bueno, esa chica de allí – _Señale hacia donde se encontraban Katara y Suki._

-Ahh, todo un galán.

-No malinterpretes las cosas, yo solo quiero que no me vea.

-¿Cuál de las dos?

-La chica morena.

-Sobrino son estos momentos en que debes enfrentarte a una mujer y decirle que te gusta, como buen miembro de la familia.

-Yo paso.

-Lastima, porque por casualidad, la puerta trasera esta atascada y no podrás irte sin atravesar la puerta principal.

-¿Disfrutas hacerme esto?

-Considéralo un consejo.

Katara

_Estábamos terminado nuestra comida, pero la charla había retrasado las cosas, pero era interesante hablar y reír con Suki, tenia__ tantas cosas de las que hablar, pero en ese momento note una persona cargando muchas cajas, atravesando el restaurante, por alguna razón se mantenía al margen de ambas y las cajas tapaban su rostro, pero pude ver que se trataba de un hombre, un chico joven para ser mas precisos._

-¿Qué estará haciendo?

-Lo vas a saber muy pronto Katara.

-¿Por que lo dices, es el tu amigo del que hablabas?

-Si.

_Note que al muchacho se le dificultaba caminar a la vez cargar tantas cajas, en un momento perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo junto con todas esas cajas que cargaba, me apresure para ayudarlo pero quede sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba._

-¡¿Zuko?!

-Hola… Katara… ¿Cómo estas?

* * *

_Perdon por la tardanza pero, con el inicio de clases y mas cosas no tenia un tiempo adecuado para escribir y como que la inspiración no me llegaba._

_Se acpetan comentarios buenos y malos, ayudan a mejorar y dar animos.  
_

_Hasta el proximo capitulo._


	9. ¿Es una Cita?

Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.

Fic hecho por mera diversion

* * *

Colegio Avatar

* * *

**SUKI**

**Restaurante el Dragón Jazmín**** 4:38 PM**

_Me alegra tanto estar presente, y más aun en primera fila, esto no se ve todos los días._

-Suki, buenas tardes.

-Buenas, Señor Iroh.

-Disfrutando del show.

-Claro, no todos los días vemos a Zuko tirado en el suelo por una chica que le guste.

-Si tienes razón, un poco de té.

-Gracias, pero tome asiento que esto va para largo.

-Que divertido es mi sobrino.

-Mejor dicho en que líos se mete su sobrino – _Ambos no parábamos de reír, pero había que admitirlo ver a Zuko en esa situación valía oro._

**Zuko**

_Perfecto, si por no fuera poco el estar atrapado con Katara sin darle una buena excusa ya era problema, Suki y mi tío no eran precisamente apoyo moral._

-¡Vamos Zuko, tu puedes con ella!

-Recuerda por que perteneces a esta familia sobrino.

_Nota mental: Matar a mi tío y Suki después de haberme librado de Katara._

-¡Zuko!

-Hay… lo siento Katara… ¿decías?

-Aun no me respondes por que te ocultabas de mí.

-Bueno para empezar si me dejas ponerme de pie te lo explicare.

_Me pare lo mas pronto posible, tome la mano de Katara y salí corriendo junto con ella del lugar, lo que menos quería es que Suki y mi tío lo arruinaran todo._

-¡¿Zuko a donde vas?! – _Suki deja de molestar_

-¡Que te importa!

-Déjalo Suki, el sabe lo que hace… o eso espero.

-En todo caso señor Iroh, no le gustaría saber que harán.

-Dame 5 minutos

-Eso creí.

**TOPH**

**Estacionamiento ****de la Plaza Omashu**

-Entonces quedamos.

-Claro.

Bien – _Perfecto, ahora solo falta el mas importante._

-Señorita Toph, hemos llegado.

-Bien – _Espero que Zuko este en el restaurante del tío Iroh _– Yong puedes regresar cuando te llame.

Por supuesto señorita.

**Katara**

**Café Sol naciente… Plaza Omashu…4:50 PM**

_Ahora no tengo idea de que hacemos aquí, yo solo quería saber por que Zuko me mintió y acabo metida en no se donde con el, ahora si que metí la pata._

-Eh… Zuko ¿que hacemos aquí exactamente?

-Quería un lugar privado, es todo.

-¿Privado? – _Ahora si no entiendo nada._

-Siéntate.

-Si – _Para ser un lugar con poca gente es muy agradable el ambiente, pero por alguna razón Zuko me llevo hasta las mesas del fondo._

- Bien… no creo que alguien nos encuentre aquí.

-¿Zuko, por que me trajiste a este lugar?

-Te lo dije en el camino; quería que habláramos a solas – _Bien, no es precisamente a solas pero que mas da, por lo menos se esforzó_

-¿Y luego?

-Querías saber por que te mentí, ¿no?

-Dime.

-Veras, no me importa lo que los demás digan de mí, pero en tu caso.

-En mi caso ¿qué? – _Responde de una vez Zuko, solo te me quedas mirando y… en que demonios pienso, por que me fijo en sus ojos._

-¿Bien van a pedir algo o que? – _Perfecto un camarero._

-Nada… yo… ¡maestro Jeong Jeong… ¿qué hace aquí?!

-¡Zuko, tu!… nunca vienes seguido a menos que te hallas metido en problemas, acaso raptaste a esa chica.

-¡Esta loco!… ya me había olvidado que este era su Café.

-Que bueno que lo recuerdas

-Hablando de eso, ¿qué hace usted de camarero?

-¡Eso no te importa!... es solo que… no hay muchos empleados y yo tengo que cubrir algunos puestos.

-Ya lo veo.

-A ti te conozco… - _Y ahora yo quedo en medio._

-¿Quien Yo? – _Por que, la tarde comenzó como una salida normal con Suki y acabo en esto, perfecto._

-Ves otra chica aquí aparte de Zuko.

-¿Chica?, ¡usted!

-Solo bromeaba Zuko.

-Pues no parece.

-Si… ya te recuerdo eres la hermana del nuevo chico buscapleitos… se llama:

-Sokka… mi hermano…y los problemas lo buscan a el, no el a ellos.

-Da igual… por cierto ¿Qué hiciste y por que Zuko esta contigo?

-Bueno… yo.

-Es una cita

-¿Cita? – _Que yo recuerde solo quede de salir con Suki no con Zuko, aunque…_

-…Cita…, Zuko… esto nunca me lo espere de ti.

-Pues ya ve.

-Por cierto dile a tu tío que entre o yo mismo lo saco del lugar.

-¿Mi tío?

-Si tu tío: regordete, un poco chaparro, gusta del té…

-¡Ya se que es mi tío!, pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

-Katara nos vamos

-¿A dondé?

-Lejos de ellos – _Inmediatamente su mirada apunto hacia su tío y a Suki que se encontraba con el._

-Claro… espera _– Salimos corriendo del lugar, oficialmente hoy es un día extraño._

**Aang**

**Fuente frente del Dragón**** Jazmín… 5:09 PM**

_Se supone que debo darle el paquete al tío de Zuko__, espero que este adentro._

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Busco al Señor Iroh.

-No se encuentra, salio por el momento.

-Gracias – _Perfecto ahora como lo encuentro._

**TOPH**

_Que hace Aang por aquí, no es muy__ normal que venga al restaurante del tío Iroh._

-¡Aang!

-Toph, hola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No debería preguntar lo mismo?

-Vine a ver a Zuko, ¿y tu?

-Mi tío Gyatso me pidió que le entregara este paquete al tío se Zuko.

-Oh… ¿y ya viste que tiene dentro?

-No voy a abrirlo es de mala educación.

-Aang… siempre tan inocente, permíteme – _Tome rápidamente le paquete y lo abrí lo mas veloz que pude._

-¡Espera Toph!

-¿Eh?... ¿Qué diantres es esto?

-Parece una caja con varios tipos de tes

-Ya lo vi, pero… bueno no es de extrañar al tío Iroh siempre le han gustado mucho el té – _en ese momento escuchamos unas risas conocidas que vienen detrás de nosotros, Aang y yo volteamos y vimos que eran el tío Iroh con Suki, al parece algo divertido había pasado y yo aquí con Aang perdiéndome la diversión._

-Mira, Suki

-Si son Toph y Aang

-Buenas tardes señor Iroh.

-Aang puedes llamarme tío Iroh, nos conocemos de hace mucho, siempre se los digo, pero parece que solo Toph me escucha; por cierto que traen ahí.

-Bueno era un paquete de mi tío para usted, pero Toph lo abrí sin mi permiso y son:

-¡Tes!.. magnifico, ¿quieren probar un poco?

-Claro, en eso puedo ir a ver a Zuko.

-Lo siento Toph, Zuko tuvo un inconveniente y no creo que lo veamos en lo que queda de la tarde.

-¿Inconveniente?

-Debiste verlo, te mataría de la risa. – _Por la expresión de Suki, debió haber valido la pena… ahh… por que no llegue antes._

-Pero vengan yo invito.

-Claro – _Suki y Aang se adelantaron junto con el tío Iroh, pero tengo que saber de que inconveniente se trata, son pocas las cosas que afectan a Zuko._

-Los alcanzo luego tengo que ver una cosa más.

-De acuerdo aquí estaremos – _Aang y los demás se despidieron con un adiós_

**Zuko**

**Fuente a la salida de la Plaza Omashu... 5:21 PM**

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, en medio de un dilema junto a Katara y ahora diciendo que es una cita, aunque pensándolo bien, la cita del viernes se cancelo y si utilizo este tiempo como la nueva cita._

-Zuko… creo que.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo ahora?

-Yo… - _Si algo que me quedo sin aliento._

-Por supuesto – _Me miro con sus brillantes ojos azules y acepto, esto no podría mejora, de lo que parecía ser un mal día se convirtió en algo genial._

**Azula**

**Despacho de Abogados en el norte de la ciudad… 5:29 PM**

_Me encontraba __cómodamente barnizando mis uñas cuando sonó mi celular y mi papá me llama para que le ayude en algo._

-Pasa hija

-Papa, ¿Qué sucede, para que mandaste a llamar?

-¿Quiero que convenzas a tu hermano de una cosa?

-¿De que se trata?

* * *

_¡Regrese!.. solo no me odien por hacerlo tan tarde, pero dicen que mas vale tarde que nunca... les informo que no olviadre esta gran historia que he empezado, espero disfruten de este capitulo y en unos dias mas les subire el siguiente...._

_Feliz lectura y hasta mi proximo capitulo_


	10. Un día sin igual

Avatar la Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.

Fic hecho por mera diversion

* * *

Colegio Avatar

* * *

**TOPH**

**Plaza Omashu… 5:30 PM**

_¿Dónde se abra metido Zuko?, por que cua__ndo lo necesito no lo encuentro; demonios llevo casi media hora buscándolo._

**ZUKO**

_Que raro me siento, creo que es la primera cita que tengo con una chica; si no contamos a Toph, pero ella siempre ha sido mi amiga; así que entonteces esta es la primer cita con un chica que me gusta. Todo parece ir bien, ahora solo espero a Katara, me dijo que necesitaba ir al baño; supongo que lo mejor será llevarla al cine._

-El gran Zuko - _Como odio esa voz, y mas si la utiliza con ese tono prepotente._

-¿Qué quieres Jet?

-Nada… es broma… que cuentas Zuko, triste por que Katara te negó la cita.

-No… más bien contento.

-Eso es tener el autoestima alta, bueno no importa yo seré el próximo novio de Katara así que fue mejor que ella de hubiera mandado por un tubo desde el principio.

-¿Por qué tan seguro Jet?

-Por que soy yo.

-Idiota prepotente.

-Di lo que quieras, vamonos muchachos.

-¡Adiós Zuko!

-Si… adiós Duke.

-¡Duke!, que te dije de hacer eso –_Ahí esta Jet, regañando a su hermano como siempre por no hacer las cosas como el quiere._

-Lo siento Jet.

_Al parecer lo hermanos nunca son iguales, por lo menos en mi caso y el de Jet si. Azula es completamente distinta a mi._

-¿Nos vamos? _– Gracias a Dios Katara no había salido antes de que Jet la viera, eso me hubiera complicado las cosas._

-Claro.

**Aang**

**6:00 PM**

-Chicos me tengo que ir, señor Iroh gracias por el té.

-De nada Aang sabes que siempre serás bienvenido.

-¡Adiós!

_Ya me atrase, se supone que llegaría ala casa antes, pero bueno no importa mi tío dijo que saldría despué__s; así que ahora no debería haber nadie en casa. En ese momento me decido a tomar el ascensor, miro de reojo y podría jurar que vi a Zuko y Katara juntos entrando al cine; no estoy seguro de lo que acabo de ver; volví a mirar para asegurarme pero ya no estaban; debo estar divagando por el té del tío de Zuko._

**Katara**

**Dentro del cine**

_Todo parecía ir de maravilla, ya habíamos comprado los boletos, o mas bien Zuko los compro; me alegra que sea atento, ahora mismo lo acompaño a comprar unas palomitas y una que otra cosa, nunca pude resistirme a las golosinas son como una adicción._

-Katara.

-¿Si, decías?

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo esta divagando.

-Te preguntaba que querías.

-Cualquier cosa estará bien.

-Segura.

-Si tú no te preocupes.

-Esta bien.

_Al parecer Zuko me sintió un poco tímida así que compro varias cosas, espero no estar acabándome todo su dinero._

-¿Zuko?

-Dime

-No era necesario comprar tantas cosas.

-No hay problema.

-Pero estas gastando todo tu dinero.

-Descuida, solo entremos, tienes los boletos ¿verdad?

-Si.

_En seguida entramos y nos acomodamos en lo que consideramos los mejores asientos. La película aun no comenzaba, pero sentí ganas de volver a ir al baño, será mejor apurarme._

-Zuko espérame tengo que ir al baño regreso lo mas rápido posible.

-No tardes…por favor.

**ZUKO**

_Katara acaba de salir de la sala, no me gusta dejarla ir sola, pero no puedo acompañarla al baño de mujeres mejor me espero. Las luces ya se apagaron y han comenzado los comerciales espero no tarde más._

-¡Que ya empiece la película!

-¡Oye tranquilízate que yo y otros mas estamos esperando también!

-¿Zuko?

-¿Toph?

-¿Qué demo…?

-Iba a decir lo mismo.

-Grandioso cuando dejo de buscarte y decido ver una película para tranquilizarme te tengo que encontrar.

-Raro, ¿me estabas buscando?

-Si, si, después te digo por que, oye ese asiento junto a ti esta libre espera – _Toph se cambio de fila rápidamente y se cruzo al asiento de Katara, "grandioso"_

-Mira cuanta comida Zuko, no crees que es demasiado para ti.

-Toph, tengo algo que decirte estoy aquí por que tengo…

-Si, si, me lo dices después la peli ya empezó.

-Tienes que quitarte de ahí

-¿Por qué?

-Y deja de comerte eso.

-Que tacaño.

-Es que estoy en una cita.

**TOPH**

-¿Cita? – _Me trague las palomitas, demonios – _Creí que te gustaba Katara

-La cita es con ella.

-¿No se había cancelado?

-Si, pero… te lo explico luego; por eso necesito que te vallas, ese asiento es de ella.

-Eso explica que haya mucha comida, bueno me voy, no hay problema si me llevo las palomitas.

-No

-Bien me voy si me necesitas estaré 3 filas arriba, ah y también necesito esto – _Tome un refresco y un heleado junto a Zuko._

-¡Toph!

-Shhhhhhhhh – _Todos alrededor callaron a Zuko._

-Lo siento

-Adiós – _Esto vale oro, me pregunto que hará Zuko._

**Aang**

**Casa de Aang**

_Abrí la puerta con la llave y me dirigí a la cocina allí encontré una nota que decía: _Aang salí a cenar con unos amigos, regreso en la noche, hay ensalada si quieres comer, no te desveles y estas castigado por no llegar a tiempo.

_¡¿Que?!_

Es broma

P.D.: Vigila si no llega el maestro Pakku, no le avise dile que estamos donde siempre.

-Que susto, pensar que yo estaría castigado – _Sin hacer mas busque la ensalada en el refrigerador, la comí y después de acabarla aun tenia hambre, será mejor que pida algo por teléfono._

**Zuko**

**Entrada ****principal… Plaza Omashu… 7:18 PM**

_Todo parecía ir de maravilla, la película había terminado y Toph no había gritado, molestado o cualquier otra cosa durante el transcurso de ella. Me dirigí a la entrada de la plaza junto a Katara, ya era un poco tarde__. Espere junto a ella un taxi, no creí correcto decirle que podía llevarla en moto, luego de uno o dos minutos un taxi apareció y Katara lo tomo y se sentó dentro de este. Me acerque para cerrar la puerta y despedirme, bajo la ventana y solo me dio un beso en la mejilla._

-Gracias Zuko.

-De… nada.

_El taxi se fue y salio del estacionamiento segundos después. Quien diría que así son las citas._

-Bien hecho Zuko – _De inmediato identifiqué la voz._

-Por que lo dices Toph.

-Para ser tu primera cita no estuvo tan mal.

-Y tu eres una experta o algo asi.

-Se mas que tu en cuanto a citas.

-Toph los únicos chicos con lo que has salido es por que tus padres te han obligado a salir con ellos – _Pude sentir su enojo no le gustaba que le recordara ese tema._

-No es necesario decirlo.

-¿Te molesta?

-Otra pregunta estupida y te agarro a golpes aquí mismo.

-¿Tienes novio?

-Te lo dije – _Toph se me abalanzo sobre mi y trato de tirarme, pese que era excelente en artes marciales y defensa personal si la hacia enojar manda todo lo aprendido a la basura y solo golpeaba con furia._

-¡Espérate! – _Me aleje de ella pero insistió y comenzó a perseguirme, había olvidado como se comportaba molesta, y mas por la pregunta, como olvide que no debía preguntar sobre su vida amorosa, espero se tranquilice antes de que me mate._

-¡Zuko!

-¡Toph, cálmate podemos resolver esto como personas civilizadas!

-¡Te voy a civilizar un golpe!

_Mejor sigo corriendo; acabo de vivir una gran experiencia y justo segundos después me encuentro corriendo por mi vida. Por que siempre es así._

_Ya llevamos corriendo mas de 5 minutos y aun no se cansa, mejor me escondo, pero donde, los baños de hombres están lejos de aquí; como pude olvidar algo tan importante, el restaurante de mi tío. Hoy cerraba temprano así que podré esconderme fácilmente._

-¡Tío abre la puerta! – _Tocaba fuerte para que abriera pero parece que no escuchaba, por lo menos conseguí perder a Toph._

-¡Zuko! – _Ya me encontró, gracias a Dios mi tío abrió antes la puerta._

-Zuko, ¿Qué tal tu cita?

-Te digo después – _Entre al restaurante y cerré la puerta lo mas rápido que pude._

-¿Qué pasa Zuko?

-Nada… nada – _Pude escuchar los golpes ala puerta detrás de mí, era Toph._

-Zuko no oyes que tocan abre.

-Debe ser el cobrador, mejor dejamos cerrado.

-Zuko – _Mi tío se acero decidido a abrir, yo por mi parte salí corriendo a esconderme detrás de unas sillas apiladas._

-Hola.

-Hola tío Iroh.

-Hola Toph

-¿Esta Zuko? – _Que raro era la voz de Toph pero sonaba tranquila y como de costumbre, tal vez se le había bajado el enojo._

-Si, esta detrás de esas sillas.

-Gracias; ¡Zukooo! – _Era mentira aun estaba molesta, me asome detrás de las sillas y vi a Toph corriendo hacia mi, supongo que cuanto mas rápido termine mejor._

-¡Toph espera! – _Salto sobre mi y tomo mis brazos y me dejo contra el suelo con una llave de lucha quien diría que tuviera tanta fuerza._

-¿Zuko estas bien?

-¡Te parece que este bien tío! – _Esto en verdad duele._

-Yo solo preguntaba.

-Perdón Toph, lo siento debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

-Tal vez

-¿Qué es?

-¿Seguro?

-Si

-Bien – _En ese momento me soltó y puede tranquilizarme._

-Te veo maña en mi casa después de la escuela.

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, me voy, adiós tío.

-Adiós Toph, es una buena chica.

-Lo dice por que no esta sobre ti apunto de romperte el brazo.

-Cálmate Zukoy ayúdame a cerrar que tengo que salir.

-Ouch, aun duele.

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza pero hallaba tiempo para expreasre, admeas senti que la imspiración se me fue de las manos, pero no importa esoy aqui una vez mas con otro capitulo, lo senti un poco flojo, pero es necesario para que la historia continue, espero poder subir mas capitulos pronto._

_Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, recuerden que se acpetan fics buenos, malos y aventadas en ociaones; ayudan a mejorar esta historia_

_Perdonen si encuentran alguna falta de ortografia; hasta mi proximo capitulo=)_

_._


End file.
